Tokyo Mew Winx
by taffybratz
Summary: 'Takes Place After Season 6 Of Winx Club And Tokyo Mew Mew A La Mode' What Happens When The Winx Are Sent On A Mission To Find The Trix's Little Sister Before The Trix Does? Only To Find Out She's A Mew Mew And They Have To Work Together To Help Defeat The Tokyo Mew Mew's Newest Enemy? (First Fanfiction Story So I Bad At Summaries But Please Give It A Shot. Thank You!)
1. Chapter 1

**I Know The Cover's A Color Over Of Mew Zakuro But It's The Closest Image To My OC Mew Vanilla So I'll Put The Note's Here As Well**

NOTE: I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR WINX CLUB I ONLY OWN MEW VANILLA!

* * *

**_Chapter 1 The Beginning_**

The Winx Just Defeated Their Last Enemy's And Everything Was At Peace Once Again Or So They Thought. A New Enemy Is Targeting The Magic Dimension And Earth, Little Do They Know Another Superhero Team Was Holding The Enemy's Force's Back Who Went By The Name Tokyo Mew Mew, This Is The Story Of How 2 World's Came Together To Fight The Biggest Threat To The Universe So Our Story Begin's Now...

* * *

Six Girl's Were Walking Down The Hall's Of Alfea They Were The Famous Winx Club. Protector's Of The Magic Dimension. A New Year Has Started At Alfea Which Mean's A New Mission For The Winx Girl's. What Mission Their Going Get Going Make This Year One Heck Of A Year.

"Finally The Battle's Over No More Battling Equal's More Time For Shopping And The Boy's" Said Stella To Her Five Friend's.

Musa Sighed Then Finally Spoke Up "Hey Stell Did You Forget Something" She Said To Her Blonde Friend

"Like What"Asked Stella With A Puzzled Look

"Ms. Faragonda Want's To See Us In Her Office And Whenever She Want's To See Us" Techa Began

"It Mean's Another Mission" The Other's Finished With A Sign Cause Every Year They Always Have A New Mission

**Meanwhile In Tokyo...**

* * *

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!" A Voice Shouted Though The Area. The Voice Belonged To Mew Mint The Blue Bird Mew Mew

The Tokyo Mew Mew Been Fighting A Chimera Animal For A Half A Hour So Far Nothing Was Working The Chimera Looked Some Kind Of Giant Mutant Cat

"Nothing's Working. How About We Use Plan B To Defeat It?" Mew Mint Shouted To Her Team Mate's

"RIBBON VANILLA SLASH!" A Girl In A Outfit That Almost Looked Like Mew Zakuro's But White With White Hair And Sapphire Blue Eye's With White Fox Ear's And Tail And Fox Fang's Shouted As She Attacked The Chimera Animal With Her Sword She Then Signaled Her Team Mate's To Attack

"RIBBON MINT ECHO"

"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH"

"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO"

"RIBBON ZAKURO WHIP"

"RIBBON RINGO HEART ACHE"

"RIBBON VANILLA SLASH"

After The Six Attack's Did Their Thing Mew Ringo Then Turned To Her Leader's And Said " Now Mew Ichigo And Mew Berry"

"Right!" The Two Leader's Of Tokyo Mew Mew Said Then Mew Berry And Mew Ichigo Both Held Their Weapon's Up And Started The Final Attack

"RIBBON DOUBLE BERRY CHECK" They Said As The Attack Finished The Chimera Animal Off

"Is It Just Me Or Have The Chimera Animal's Been Getting Stronger In The Last Few Month's?" Mew Ringo Asked Her Team Mate's

Mew Zakuro Turned To Her And Said "No It's Not Just You. Whatever Animal's This New Enemy Is Using To Merge Is Making Them Stronger" She Picked Up Looked Like A Light Brown Cat With Teal Eye's With Pink Fairy Wing's And A Head Band With A Flower On It

"OOOOOOH CAN I KEEP IT" Mew Vanilla Said When She Saw How Cute It Was While The Other Mew Mew's Sighed For The Past Few Week's She's Been Adopting The Fairy Animal's They Call Them Now They Just Wonder If Ryou Has A Big Enough House For All The Pet's She's Bringing "WAIT A SEC I KNOW SOMETHING!" Mew Vanilla Shouted With A Smile

"Well We Hope You DO KNOW Something The Way You Get Lost" Said Mew Mint Teased Which In Return Got A Glare From Mew Vanilla Then Mew Vanilla Rolled Her Eye's

"Anyway's These Are Fairy Pet's Their Animal's From The Magic Dimension I Heard Student's At Alfea Keep Them As Pet's" Mew Vanilla Said

"A Fairy Pet" Mew Berry Said Puzzled

"Pudding Want's One NaNoDa" Mew Pudding Said Happily

"Wait A Sec How Do You Know About Them" Mew Lettuce Asked

"Remember Mew Lettuce?" Mew Vanilla Asked

"Oh Right" Mew Lettuce Said As She Laughed Nervously

"Now What You Say We Catch A Movie And Get Some Ice Cream My Treat" Mew Ichigo Said With A Smile.

**Back At Alfea**

* * *

The Winx And Roxy Just Entered Ms. Faragonda's Office And Saw A Serious Look On Her Face,

"What's Up Miss.F" Musa Said As She Seated Herself One Of The Chair's In Her Office

"Winx Your Going On Yet Another Mission However This One Might Be Harder Than Finding Roxy"Ms. Faragonda Said In A Serious Tone

"So Were Finding Another Fairy?" Bloom Asked Whom Was Confused.

Ms. Faragonda Shook Her Head She Then Told The Winx And Roxy Who They Were To Going Have To Find Then A Certain Blonde Winx Yelled

"WERE GOING HAVE TO FIND WHAT!?"

* * *

Yea I Had To Redo Chapter 1 And 2. Chapter 1 Wasn't That Good So I Made A New Version Chapter 2 However Was Changed That Much, THANKS FOR READING

NOTE: I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR WINX CLUB.


	2. Chapter 2 When Two Worlds Meet

**(If I Left Anyone Confused In Chapter 1 I Forgot To Put That Mew Vanilla Is Ryou's 16 Year Old Niece And That She Was Adopted By Him So The Trix Wouldn't Find Her And Force Her To Work With Them.I Just Did A Spoil Alert Didn't I? You Didn't See Anything!...O_O)**

Chapter 2** When 2 World's Meet "  
**

* * *

"WERE SUPPOSE TO FIND A WITCH!" Yelled Stella.

The Rest Of The Winx Were In Just As Much Shock As Stella When Faragonda Told Them Who They Were Suppose To Look For On Earth,

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND WHY ON EARTH WOULD WE HAVE TO FIND THE TRIX'S LITTLE SISTER!" Asked Stella.

Faragonda Then Said "Because Knowing Icy Darcy And Stormy They Would Most Likely Try To Get Someone To Help Them Take Over Magix And Who Would Be Better For The Job Than Their Very Own Sister"

Flora Recovered From Her Shock "If She's 16 Why Didn't She Attend Cloud Tower" Flora Asked

Faragonda Was Going Answer But Instead Aisha Did

"Maybe She's Hiding From Them. I Mean Would You Want People To Know Your Related To Three Evil Witches Who Try To Take Over The Magic Dimension Thousands Of Times" Aisha Said "

"Okay...Do You Have Any Idea On Where She Could Be " Asked Bloom Unaware 3 Certain People Were Listening To Their Conversation

"Yes We Do Have One Idea On Where She Might Be" Faragonda Said

"Which Is" Musa Said While Crossing Her Arm's

"If Were Correct She's Somewhere In Tokyo" Faragonda Said

"TOKYO?" Squeaked Roxy "I Always Wanted To Go There" Said Roxy

"When Do We Leave " Asked Techa

"Tomorrow We Have To Make Sure We Find Her Before Her Sister's Do" Said Ms. Faragonda The Winx And Roxy Nodded Then Left The Room To Go Pack Their Things.

Meanwhile Somewhere In Magix...  


* * *

"So That's Where Our Goody Two Shoe Sister Went" Icy Said As She And Darcy And Stormy Were Forming A Plan Now That They Know Where Their Sister Was

"How The Heck Did She End Up In Tokyo She Couldn't Of Teleport That Far " Stormy Said

"Who Cares As Long As We Get One More Person To Defeat The Winx It Doesn't Matter" Darcy Snapped At Stormy

"Right. Sisters Look's Were Going Have A Little Family Reunion" Icy Said With A Evil Grin On Her Face

**In Tokyo...  
****_**

* * *

Two Girl's Were Walking To A Pink Cafe This Was Momomiya Ichigo And Shirogane Cheyenne

"I Can't Believe Ryou Had The Nerve To Wake Me Up By Throwing A Bucket Of Water On Me. THAT BAKA" Cheyenne Said Meanwhile Her Best Friend Ichigo Shook Her Head And Laugh

"What's So Funny Ichigo?" Cheyenne Asked

"Nothing Just That For A Fact You And Ryou Act Alike In A Way" Ichigo Told Her Friend. Fair Enough The Two Were Almost Alike Both Had Blonde Hair And Blue Eyes Not To Mention Called People Baka's Heck They Even Acted So Much Alike Sometime's People Thought Ryou And Cheyenne Were Father And Daughter Instead Of Uncle And Niece.

"I Do Not. I Am Not A Bossy Pants Jerk Like Ryou" Cheyenne Told Her Best Friend

"Last Week You Almost Pull His Arm Off Over A Jewelry Sale." Ichigo Said With Wide Eyes And A Face That Looked Like Well...This...O_O

"Hey I Didn't Tell Him To Take Me Shopping During A Sale Now Did I?" Cheyenne Said

Ichigo Just Sweat Dropped At This Then Said "Lets Hurry Up Before He Gets On Our Case Again"

* * *

Just As They Enter The Cafe Ryou Came Up Them He Was Going Say Something But Got Cut Off By His Niece

"I Know What Your Going Say. What Took You So Long Baka Strawberry And Baka Vanilla" Cheyenne Said Then Rolled Her Eyes

"You Know Me To Well" He Told His Niece With A Glare Meanwhile Ichigo Just Sweat Dropped

"_Man No Wonder Some People Think He's Her Dad And She's His Daughter" Ichigo Thought_

"Shouldn't We Get To Work Chey" Ichigo Said So The World's Loudest People Wouldn't Start A Fight

"Yea The Faster We Get To Work The Faster We Can Leave And Go Get Some Ice Cream Or Pizza" Cheyenne Said

_2 Hours Later...  
__

* * *

The Winx Just Arrived In Tokyo And As They Were Walking They Saw A Pink Cafe

"OH MY GOSH IT'S SO CUTE!" Said Stella

Techa Went Up The Sign And Started To Read It "Cafe Mew Mew..." She Readed Out Loud

"I Guess We Can Take A Peek Inside" Bloom Said

After They Walked Inside And Took A Seat They Were Greeted By A Girl With Green Hair And Blue Eyes Wearing A Green Waitress Outfit

"Welcome To Cafe Mew Mew. My Name Is Lettuce And I'll Be Your Waitress Today" The Girl Said With A Smile

Cheyenne Was Going Take A Customers Order However When She Saw The Winx She Wanted To Scream Like A Fan Girl So She Went Inside The Kitchen And Grabbed Ryou By His Hair To Show Him Who Was There

"RYOU LOOK OVER THERE DO YOU KNOW WHO THOSE GIRLS ARE" She Said Happily

Ryou Looked And Sighed "The Girls Who Put Your Sisters In Jail?"

"Yes But Their My Idols They Saved The Magic Dimension A Billion Times And They Also Wear The Cutest Clothes An-" She Was Going Finish But Got Cut Off By Ryou

"Let Me Guess You Want A Autograph?" Ryou Said

Cheyenne Was To Excited To Say Something So She Just Nodded Then Ryou Told Her She Can Ask For One

"The Cake Is Great Here Maybe Alfea Should Hire Them To Cook There" Musa Joked When She Felt Someone Tap Her Shoulder

"Hi I Cheyenne And I Your Biggest Fan. Can I Have Your Autograph?" Asked Cheyenne With A Smile

"Sure" Said Stella And With A Snap Of Her Fingers The Pen Wrote Winx On Cheyenne's Notepad

"Thank You" Said Cheyenne Afterwards She Went To Get Another Notepad She Could Not Believe The Winx Came To Tokyo "I Got A Autograph From The Winx..AWESOME!" Cheyenne Thought

_Meanwhile Somewhere Else In Tokyo_

"

* * *

"When I Get A Hold Of Cheyenne She's Going Regret Running Away" Said Stormy

The Trix Arrived In Tokyo And Were Searching For Cheyenne As Well They Searching Place's She Would Most Likely Be At. Icy Was Checking Shopping Malls And Stores Meanwhile Darcy And Stormy Was Checking Out Cafes And Arcades. Since Was A Video Gamer And A Person Known For Shopping Like Crazy Even As A Kid Only Difference Would Be At Sixteen She Be Shopping For A Lot Of Clothe's Not Toy's And She Liked Anywhere That Had Video Game's Or Looked Cute

"Should Of Known That Brat Would Of Live In A Place Full Of Non Magical Beings" Darcy Said With A Hint Of Disgust In Her Tone

"Hey Darcy Don't That Look A Place She Would Go To" Said Stormy As She Pointed To A Pink Cafe

"Might As Well Take A Look" Darcy Said

* * *

Ichigo Mint Lettuce Zakuro Pudding Ringo And Berry Froze When They Saw Darcy And Stormy. They Knew Who They Were Cause Cheyenne Showed Them A Picture Of Her Sisters One Time. They However Came With A Nick Name For Them...The Three Flying Idiot's Of Magix Was Their Name To Them

_"OH SNAP__" _Mint Thought

"PUDDING BETTER GO TELL CHEYENNE AND RYOU JUST IN CASE NaNoDa!" Pudding Thought As She Went To The Basement To Tell Them

_"They Better Not Do Anything Stupid To Anyone Unless They Want to Answer To Me" Zakuro Thought While Giving Them A Deadly Glare_

"Why Do I Get The Feeling That Were In Deep Trouble_" Lettuce Thought While Washing Dishes _

"_They Can't Finally Know Where Cheyenne Is Right?" Ichigo Thought Then She Shook Her Head "If The Three Witches Of Oz Want Her They Have To Get Though Me And My Strawberry Bell First" Ichigo Thought She Then Went To Tell Berry And Ringo To Watch Them While She Goes To Tell The Rest _

But As She Made It Down She Heard Cheyenne Yelling And Freaking Out

"Calm Down Cheyenne" Ryou Told Cheyenne As She Kept Walking Around In Circles

"Pudding Will Protect Onee-chan From Meanie Sisters NaNoDa" Pudding Said

"Ryou How Are We Going Get Them Outta Here Without-" Ichigo Got Cut Off By A Loud Explosion Noise

They Then Looked On The Screen. Outside The Cafe The Winx Were Fighting The Trix. Just After The Explosion Mint Zakuro Ringo Berry And Lettuce And Keiichro Came Running Down The Stairs

"Everyone You Gotta Help The Winx Fight The Trix We Can't Let Either One Take Their Battle To Far It Might End Up Hurting Someone" Said Keiichro

"Right" They Said At The Same Time As They Took Out Their Mew Pendants

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY"

"MEW MEW MINT"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE"

"MEW MEW PUDDING"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO"

"MEW MEW RINGO"

"MEW MEW BERRY"

"MEW MEW VANILLA"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!" They Yelled At The Same Time

Ichigo Was In Her Pink Dress With Pink Boots And Gloves With Pink Hair And Eyes And She Had Black Cat Ears And Her Cat Tail

Mint Was In Her Blue Dress And Boots And Gloves With Blue Bird Wings And Tail Feathers And Her Hair Was Now A Dark Ocean Blue Color With Blue Eye's

Lettuce Was In Her Green Dress And Boots With A Lighter Green Hair Color And Her Eyes Turned Green **(Sorry I Do Not Know What The Things That She Has Stick Out Of Her Head Is Call O_O)**

Pudding Was In Her Yellow Outfit With Yellow Leg Warmers And Brown Gloves And Shoes And She Had Brown Monkey Ears And A Monkey Tail

Zakuro Had A Purple Shirt On With Purple Shorts And Boots She Had Light Brown Wolf Ears And A Wolf Tail

Ringo Was In A Red Dress With White OTK Socks And Red Shoes She Also Had A Red Bow And White Gloves

Berry Was In A Dress Like Ichigo's But Was Yellow With Yellow Boots And Gloves She Had White Bunny Ears And A White Cat Tail

Cheyenne/Vanilla Had A White Shirt That Was Like Zakuro's But Hers Was White That Had White Lace Connecting It To Her Collar **(You Know The Thing Around Their Neck They Put Their Pendants On)** With White Shorts That Had White See Though Like Tights And White Boots She Also Had White Finger Less Gloves On And White Snow Color Hair And Sapphire Blue Eyes She Had White Fox Ears And A White Fox Tail And Fox Fang's  
_

* * *

The Battlefield Was Nuts Outside But That Didn't Stop The Tokyo Mew Mew From Doing Their Job. Cheyenne Then Saw Her So Call Sisters And Thought "_Great Now News Reporter's Will Really Follow Us Around And Ask Us Why Were We Fighting The Three Flying Idiots Of Magix"_

Stormy Was About To Do One Of Her Lighting Spells When

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!"

The Blast Had Enough Force To Knock Stormy Into A Nearby Tree .

"Whose That" Asked Aisha

"For The Earth's Future I'll Be At Service Nya!"

"Great Just We Need People Dress As Animals Getting In The Way Of Our Plan's Of Finding Our Dumb Sister" Said Icy As She Try To Hit Mew Mint

"I Knew They Were After Cheyenne." Mew Ichigo Thought

She Woke Up From Her Thoughts When She Heard Darcy Yell Some Kind Of Spell But Luckily Got Push Of The Way By Mew Ringo

"Thanks Mew Ringo" Mew Ichigo Said. Mew Ringo Nodded. She Then Had A Plan Tie Icy Darcy And Stormy Up Then Blast Them To Outer Space...If That Was Possible...

"Everyone Get The Trix Close Enough To Each Other So Mew Zakuro Can Tie Them Up" Mew Ichigo Shouted To Her Teamates

Everyone Did What Mew Ichigo Said And Cause She Had Enough Power To Do The Final Attack And Mew Zakuro Was Going Tie Them It Left 6 Mew Mews To Attack. There For It Was 2 Mew Mews Against One Trix.

Mew Mint And Lettuce Went Up Against Stormy.

Mew Pudding And Berry Went Against Darcy.

And Last But Not Least Mew Vanilla And Ringo Went Against Icy.

**Mew Mint And Mew Lettuce V.S Stormy**

* * *

Stormy Was Getting On Mew Mint's Nerve By Trying Shock Her And Blow Her Into Buildings And Trees With 100 Mile Hour Winds She Had Enough Of That From Pie When They Use To Fight The Cyniclon's

"THAT'S IT FREAK SHOW YOUR GOING DOWN!" Mew Mint Yelled As She Barely Dodged A Lighting Bolt

"Oh Really Whose Going Stop Me?" Said Stormy Unaware That Lettuce Was Taking Aim At Her. Mew Lettuce Winked As A Signal To Tell Mint To Do A Combo Attack

"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!"

The Two Attacks Were Strong Enough To Knock Stormy On The Ground. Mint Then Landed On The Ground And Said "Does That Answer Your Question Cloudy" Mocked Mew Mint

**Mew Pudding And Mew Berry V.S Darcy  
**

* * *

Mew Pudding Sure Was Giving Darcy A Run For Her Money Every Thing She Try To Use A Spell Against Pudding It Alway's Ended Up Being Dodged

Frusrated Darcy Yelled At Pudding "Cant You Go Get On Somebody Else's Nerves And Stay Out Of Our Way!" Said Darcy As She Try To Confuse Pudding By Creating Doubles Of Herself

"Pudding Won't Let You Hurt Pudding's Sister's NaNoDa!" Yelled Mew Pudding As She Kicked The Real Darcy

"Ready Mew Pudding?" Asked Berry As She Aimed Her Weapon

"Ready!" Pudding Said

Darcy Didn't Have Much Time To React Cause The Mew Mews Were Faster Than Her There For Pudding And Berry Had The Upper Hand

"RIBBON LOVE BERRY SURPRISE"

"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO"

Berry's Attack Was Enough To Knock Darcy Near Stormy And To Top It Off Pudding Used Well...Pudding To Glue Darcy To The Ground **(What I Could Have Sworn I Saw Pudding Do That In The Anime Once With A Chimera Animal Or She Traps Them In Pudding Either Way. O.O)**

Mew Ringo And Mew Vanilla V.S Icy

* * *

Icy Really Had Mew Vanilla Worn Out She Been Slicing So Many Ice Icicles That She Was Starting See Why Most People Like Spring And Summer. Then She Got Hit By One Of Icy's Blizzard Spells

"MEW VANILLA!" Mew Ringo Shouted As She Went To Check On Her Friend

"I Okay Mew Ringo It Hurts Less Than What A Chimera Animal Can Do" Mew Vanilla Said As She Picked Herself Up.

"Maybe You Two Weaklings Should Give Up" Said Icy Who Just Laughed

"_If I Could Use One Of My Fire Spells Without Getting My Cover Blown I Would Fry That Smile Right Off Your Face Icy"_ Mew Vanilla Thought While Giving Her Sister A Death Glare.

"Mew Vanilla Use Your Second Attack The Same Time I Use My!" Mew Ringo Said. Mew Vanilla Nodded.

"RIBBON RINGO ICE BEAM"

"RIBBON VANILLA BLAST"

"What!?" Yelled Icy As The Two Attacks Knocked Her Toward Darcy And Stormy

"NOW MEW ZAKURO!" Mew Ichigo Yelled

"RIBBON ZAKURO WHIP!" Mew Zakuro Tied Up Icy Darcy And Stormy Long Enough For Ichigo To Do Her Attack

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!" Mew Ichigo Shouted

The Attack Was Powerful Enough To Blast The Three Witches Somewhere Far In Tokyo

"That Was Hard" Complained Mint

"Um Mew Ichigo Where Do You Think We Sent Them?" Mew Berry Asked Her Friend

"Well If They Went Toward Rei's Temple We Know Sailor Moon And The Sailor Senshi Can Handle Them" Mew Ichigo Said

"Hi Uhh Who Are You" Asked Roxy The Mew Mews Then Realize They Stole Their Fight

"Oh. Were Tokyo Mew Mew We Protect Tokyo Like How You Guys Protect The Magic Dimension" Said Mew Pudding

"Wait A Sec If You Protect Tokyo And From Earth How Do You Know About The Magic Dimension" Asked Techa Suspiciously

The Tokyo Mew Mew's Eyes Widen Trying To Think Of Something Untill Mew Vanilla Decided To Do Something Random

"OOOH LOOK A UNICORN OVER THERE!" Mew Vanilla Yelled And Pointed And Shockingly The Winx Turned Around And Looked

"PEACE!" Mew Vanilla Said As She And Her Friends Ran Away

**Later That Day At The Winx's Apartment In Tokyo...  
**

* * *

"I Can't Believe We Fell For That!" Shouted Stella Who Was Really Angry That She Fell For A Prank That Dumb

"Those Tokyo Mew Mew Girls Sure Gave The Trix A Run For Their And Our Money The Way They Defeated Them That Fast" Said Musa

"I Think We Should Keep A Eye Out For Them Just To Be Safe" Flora Said

"Flora's Right I'll Go Do Some Research On Them" Said Techa As She Went To Go To Her Computer

However Bloom Couldn't Shake The Feeling That Somehow One Of The Mew Mew's Were Giving Off Strong Magic Energy Patterns...But...Which One?

_"Could The One Were Looking For Be One Of The Tokyo Mew Mew?' _Bloom Thought As She And The Rest Of The Winx Went To Bed

* * *

**YES FINALLY CHAPTER 2 IS DONE. If You Noticed Any Change's Like I Said In Chapter 1 I Fixed Them And Made Them A Little Better This Time. So You See I Kinda Always Wonder What If The Trix Had A Younger Sister That Was Good Instead Of Evil That Would Help The Winx Defeat Them Once And For All But I Also Saw There Weren't Any Tokyo Mew Mew/Winx Club Crossovers (If There Was I Didn't See It) So I Mixed Them Together. Sooo...Thanks For Reading. Thanks For Any Reviews :D (If Theres Any Typos Feel Free To Tell Me I Really Like Writing This Story And I Don't Want To Cause Any Confusion Or Anything :) ) NOTE: I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR WINX CLUB OR SAILOR MOON. I ONLY OWN MEW VANILLA. CHEYENNE TRIX/SHIROGANE . (I Only Mention Sailor Moon Because She's In Tokyo As Well Although Be Prepare She Might Show Up In A Chapter...DUN DUN DUN! O-O)**


	3. Chapter 3 Run Like You Never Run Before!

**Hiya Here's Chapter 3 Of Tokyo Mew Winx. Enjoy :) NOTE: I DONT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR WINX CLUB **

**Chapter 3 RUN LIKE YOU NEVER RUN BEFORE O_O**

* * *

After A Hard Battle With The Trix Our Tokyo Mew Mew Hero's Then Decided To Go Home And Rest Good Thing It Was Saturday

Cheyenne Woke Up From Her Sleep And Looked Around Her Room Till Her Eyes Focus Her Whole Room Was Pink With A Little Bit Of Light Blue And Purple In It She Got Up And Went Downstairs To Get Some Water And Saw Ryou Cooking Pancakes WAIT PANCAKES?  
"_Something's Not Right...And I Not Just Saying That Cause He Actually Made Blueberry Pancakes Look Well...Cook..." _Cheyenne Thought As She Got Some Orange Juice From The Fridge She Kept Eyeing Him Till He Finally Said Something

"Good Morning Cheyenne" Ryou Said That Was When Cheyenne Spoke Up "Blueberry Pancakes And Not Getting Call Baka Vanilla Who Are You And What Did You Do With My Uncle?" Asked Cheyenne As She Eyed Him Suspiciously Most The Time On Saturdays Her Uncle And Her Would Eat Pizza Instead Of Pancakes Which Is What Made It More Suspicious

"What? Can't I Make Pancakes For My Favorite Niece" Said Ryou As He Gave Her Some Pancakes

"Ok Getting Call Favorite Now What's Going On Ryou And You Better Tell Or I'll Dye Your Hair Blue" Cheyenne Said As She Took A Bite Of A Pancake. She Knew Him To Well She Only Got Call Favorite When She Was In Trouble Or When Something Was Up.

"Fine. You Got Me" Said Ryou If Cheyenne Knew A Way To Get Him To Talk It Was To Either Dye His Hair Or Prank Him With A Bucket Of Ice Cold Water

"With The Three Bakas In Town You And The Rest Of Tokyo Mew Mew Gotta Fight Them And Aliens" Ryou Said. Which Made Cheyenne Spit Her Orange Juice Out

"_Thanks Icy Darcy And Stormy YOUR MAKING ME WORK LONGER THAN I DID BEFORE HOPE YOUR HAPPY!" Cheyenne Thought Angrily If She Had Them She Would Go All Sorts Of Crazy On Their Butts _

"Not To Mention You Have To Be More Careful Than Ever Because We Can't Let The Winx Or Trix Discover Your Mew Vanilla Or Cheyenne Trix" Ryou Said

"_Great Now I Gotta Lie To The Winx Yayy..." Cheyenne Thought _

"Hey Ryou Ringo And Ichigo Asked If I Would Like Go Shopping With Them Today Is It Ok To Go?" Asked Cheyenne. She Needed To Get Mind Off Of Magic And Shopping Was What The Doctor Order ...Plus She Can Get Those New Pair Of Shoes She Was After

"As Long As Your Careful Then Yes" Said Ryou

"Thanks Uncle Ryou" Said Cheyenne As She Went To Up To Her Room To Change Out Of Her Pjs

* * *

Ringo And Ichigo Were Waiting For Cheyenne At The Mall's Entrance' **(**Ichigo Was Wearing The Outfit She Wore In The Anime When She Was Getting Chase By Pudding In Episode 7 Or 8) Ringo Was Wearing A Red Shirt With A Apple On It And A White Skirt With Red Mary Jane's With Her Favorite Red Bow In Her Hair

"I Wonder What's Taking Cheyenne So Long" Ringo Said As She Looked Around

"She Text Me Earlier Saying She Was Picking Out What To Wear. It Could Take A While..."Said Ichigo With A Sigh

"How Big Is Her Closet?" Ringo Asked

"Ummm Big Enough To Stuff 25 People In It" Said Ichigo She's Seen Cheyenne's Closet And How Much Stuff She Had Inside It. If Someone Went In It At The Middle Of The Night They Would Not Make It Out Of There Alive That's For Sure

"HIYA RINGO AND ICHIGO" Cheyenne Yelled As She Ran Toward Them. Cheyenne Was Wearing A Pink Shirt With A Black Star On It With A Black Skirt With Black Tights And Black Rocker Boots And To Finish It Off A Black Hat With A Pink Star On It That Sparkle And Black Fingerless Gloves With A Pink Star On Them And A Black Necklace With Three Pink Stars On It.

"Decided To Look A Bit Rocker Today?" Asked Ichigo

"Yup" Cheyenne Said With A Smile

"Lets Get Shopping Now Then We Can Hit Our Favorite Pizza Place" Said Ringo Smiling

"LITTLE CAESARS!" Ichigo And Cheyenne Said At The Same Time In A Way That Made Ringo Let Out A Small Giggle

**Meanwhile...  
**

* * *

The Winx Were Getting Ready To Explore Tokyo When...

"I GOT IT!" Techa Yelled Excitingly

"Got What Techa?" Asked Roxy With A Look Of Confusion

"I Got Some Information About Tokyo Mew Mew"

"Tell Us What You Found Out Then Techa" Said Musa

"Their A Team Of Superheros With Endanger Animal DNA. They Protected Earth From Alien Invaders For Three Years Now, Them And Another Superhero Team Call The Sailor Senshi Protects Tokyo From Aliens And People Who Try To Take Over The Earth Or Destroy It"

The Winx Were Amazed At This Information Who Would've Thought Eight Girls Had To Protect Earth From Alien's And They Would Have A Encounter With Them

"Their Leaders Are Mew Ichigo And Mew Berry Their Second In Command Is Mew Ringo Then Theres Mew Lettuce Mew Mint Mew Zakuro Mew Pudding And Their Newest Member Mew Vanilla" Techa Said

"Wait A Sec Wasn't There A Girl At That Cafe Mew Mew Name Lettuce Is It Possible She's Mew Lettuce?" Asked Aisha

The Winx Then Remember That There WAS A Girl Name Lettuce At The Cafe

"It Just Might Be Look At The Name's Cafe MEW MEW Tokyo MEW MEW" Flora Said

"I Bet That's Their Hideout" Said Roxy

"Maybe I'll Have To Look Into That Later" Said Techa

"Blah Blah Blah Can We Go Shopping Now?" Said Stella

"Yes Stella We Can Go Shopping Now" Said Bloom

**Back To Ichigo Ringo And Cheyenne...**

* * *

After They All Had A Good Time Shopping Now They Were Eating Pizza And Enjoying Them Self's

"Ehhhhhhh!?" Said Cheyenne As She Took A Bite Of Pizza

"What I Just Said I Liked-" Ringo Was Going Finish But Got Off By Ichigo

"Ringo I Think She Said Ehhhhhh Cause The Winx Are Here" Ichigo Told Her Friend And Pointed Toward Bloom Stella And Roxy

Indeed The Winx Were There But It Was Only Stella Bloom And Roxy Which Made Them Wonder Where The Other Four Were

"Maybe We Should- AOYOMA-KUN!" The Moment Ichigo Saw Aoyoma She Went As Fast As A Race Car To Go Talk To Him

"That's Our Ichigo" Ringo Said

"Uh Ringo Do You Think The Winx Know Who We are?" Asked Cheyenne As A Hint To Say Do You Think They Know Were Tokyo Mew Mew's

"I Don't Know Why" Ringo Asked With Confusion

"Because Their Staring At Us..." Said Cheyenne

Ringo Looked And Yep They Were Staring At Them As If They Knew They Were Tokyo Mew Mew

"Lets Grab Ichigo And Aoyoma And Leave I Getting A Uneasy Feeling For Some Reason" Said Ringo. Cheyenne Nodded And They Both Picked Up Their Shopping Bags And Went To Get Ichigo And Aonoyma-kun

**Meanwhile Somewhere In Space...  
**

* * *

Two Shadows Were In A Room One Was On A Chair That Looked Like A Throne

"Another Chimera Animal Defeated Yet Again" One Shadow Said

"Forgive Me Master But It Ain't My Fault It's The Tokyo Mew Mew's Faults" The Second Shadow Said

"You Get One More Chance To Finish Them Off, You Better Not Fail Me This Time" The First Shadow Said

"Yes Master" The Second Shadow Said Then It Vanish

**Back To Tokyo..  
**

* * *

Zakuro Felt Like Something Bad Was Going Happen Soon. She Then Looked Out The Window Of Her Large Apartment

"Seems Like The Enemy's Getting Stronger...Could It Be Time For The Sailor Senshi And Tokyo Mew Mew To Team Up?" Zakuro Said To Herself And Shook Her Head Then Closed Her Eyes

"The Final Battle Is Coming Soon...I Hope Were Ready..." Zakuro Said As She Went To Go Tell Keiichro And Ryou

**Meanwhile Somewhere In Tokyo...**

* * *

Icy Darcy And Stormy Were Getting Tired Of Spying On The Winx for Any Leads To Where Cheyenne Was So Instead They Went To Find Out Who Were The Eight Girls That Blasted Them Into Ten Trees. **(They Were Wearing The Clothes They Had In Winx Club Season 1)**

"Does Anyone Else See Three Very Pale Guys With Elf Ears" Stormy Said As If She Were Seeing Thing's

* * *

"We Must Warn Tokyo Mew Mew About This Danger" The Tallest One Said

"Seem's Like Somebody's Going See Their Favorite Person In The Whole World Again" Teased The Smallest One

"Watch It Tarb!" The Middle One Said

* * *

The Three Elf Ear People Went Pass The Trix

"Creepy..."Said Darcy

"Eh Not As Creepy As Icy's Ex Boyfriend" Teased Stormy With A Laugh

"HEY!" Shouted Icy At Her Sister

* * *

Just Then A Figure In The Sky Appear And Looked Down At The Trix And Smirked Evilly

"So That's Mew Vanilla's Sister. They Might Be Good To Use To Destory The Mew Mew's"

The Figure Then Made A Chimera Animal The Size Of A Bus That Looked Like A Mutanted Rat Mix With A Snake With Three Tails And Claws The Size Of A Lamp Post

"Now Get Mew Vanilla's Sister's" The Figure Orderd

The Chimera Animal Did What It Was Told And Went After The Trix

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

Icy And Stormy Were Fighting Unaware That The Chimera Animal Jumped Down Behind Them Till They Looked At Darcy

"What's Wrong Darcy" Asked Icy. Darcy Was So Pale She Looked Like A Ghost

"R.R.R.R.. ." Darcy Said As If She Cannot Speak

"What?" Said Stormy

"RAT YOU IDIOTS LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Darcy Said Pointing Behind Them

"Really Darcy Your Scared Of A Little-Oh That's Uhh" Said Icy Nervously As She And Stormy Looked Behind Them And Saw How Big It Was. It's Head Was Looking At Them As If It Was Saying Hello In A Crazy Stalker Way

The Three Of Them Try Using Spells On It But Nothing Work Then Every Time They Took A Step Backwards The Chimera Animal Took A Step Forward

"Well It Was Nice Knowing You SEE YA!" Stormy Said As She Ran Away

"HEY WAIT FOR US!" Darcy And Icy Said At The Same Time Trying Catch Up With Stormy

**Back To The Winx...**

* * *

Bloom And Roxy And Stella Were Heading To A Park To Go Meet Up With Aisha Flora Musa And Techa When They Saw The Trix Running Toward Them They Got Ready To Fight But Instead They Went Pass Them Nearly Running Over Them

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE'S!" They Heard Icy Yell

"What Was That About?" Asked Stella Till She Saw The Chimera Animal

Next Thing They Knew They Were Running With The Trix

**Back To Ringo Ichigo And Cheyenne...  
**

* * *

Ichigo Stopped Walking When Her Cat Instincts Kicked In

"Guy's Stop Walking" Said Ichigo

"Why?" Asked Ringo. Just Then Masha Appeared

"ALIEN ALERT ALIEN ALERT!" Masha Said

"What Where!?" Asked Cheyenne Then Screams Were Heard

The Three Mew Mew's Jumped And Saw Bloom Icy Stella Stormy Roxy And Darcy Running From A Chimera Animal. Ringo Ichigo And Cheyenne Jumped Out Of The Way

"I Guess They Found Out Magic Has No Effect On Chimera Animal's Or It's Running With The Bull's Day" Cheyenne Said

"More Like Running With The Chimera Animal. We Better Transform Cause They Can't Run Forever" Ringo Said

Ichigo And Cheyenne Sighed They Really Didn't Want To Fight And Have To Explain To The Winx How They Knew That They Protect The Magic Dimension

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY"

"MEW MEW RINGO"

"MEW MEW VANILLA"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!" Ringo Cheyenne And Ichigo Said At The Same Time

* * *

The Three Winx Members And The Trix Stopped Running To Catch Their Breath

"I...Think...We...Lost...It.." Bloom Said Between Breath's

"I Should...Really...Run More...Often" Stella Said Between Breath's

"Now...WHY THE HECK WAS THAT THING CHASING YOU!?" Stella Shouted At The Three Witches

"WE DON'T KNOW PIXIE SO QUIT YELLING!" Shouted Darcy

"Everyone Calm Down Let's Not Start A Fight Untill Our Heart Rate Goes Back To Normal" Said Roxy

The Chimera Animal Them Jumped Out Of Nowhere Getting Ready To Attack The Winx And Trix

"Okay..We All Know Magic Has No Effect On It So Any Idea's Anybody Anybody At All?" Roxy Said

"Besides Running For Our Life's Then Nope" Stormy Said

The Chimera Animal Shot Some Kind Of Red Energy Beam At The Six Girls Causing Them To Fly Backwards

Chimera Animal Went Towards The Trix With It's Claws Getting Ready To Finish Them Off

"This Is Not Going Be A Pretty Sight" Said Stella While Covering Her Eyes

"STOP RIGHT THERE" A Voice Said Causing The Chimera Animal To Turn Around

"For The Earth's Future I'll Be At Service NYA!" Said Mew Ichigo While Striking Her Signature Pose

"It's Them Again" Darcy Said

RIBBON VANILLA SLASH!" Mew Vanilla Said While Slashing The Chimera Animal With Her Sword. Then Musa Flora Techa And Aisha Came Flying In Their Bloomix Transformation **(What? I Like Bloomix More Than Mythix)**

"What Happen?" Aisha Asked Bloom As She Help Her Friend

"The Trix Were Getting Chase By A Monster We Try To Stop It With Magic And After Nothing Work We All Started To Run For Our Life's Together" Explained Stella

"Hey It's Tokyo Mew Mew" Musa Said Pointing Toward Mew Ichigo Ringo And Vanilla

"I Hate To Be Rude To You Guys But Can You Take The Three Witches Of Oz Somewhere Safe!?" Mew Vanilla Said

"How Do You Know Were Witches" Darcy Asked Mew Vanilla Suspiciously

Mew Vanilla Ignored Darcy And Saw Icy And Stormy And Roxy Out Cold And Saw How Injure Bloom Stella And Darcy Looked Then Came Up With Something

"Look We Can't Have Three Unconscious People In The Way And Judging By The Look's Of You Three You Should Get Out Of Here And Go To A Hospital Got It?"

"She Has A Point" Techa Said

"Good Now Go While You-" Mew Vanilla Got Blasted By The Chimera Animal And It Now Had Its Claw Coming Towards Her

"MEW VANILLA!" Mew Ichigo And Ringo Yelled When

"Rei-Shin-Pu-Shin!" A Voice Shouted Then A Lighting Bolt Came Out Of Nowhere Hitting The Chimera Animal

Mew Ichigo Took This Chance To Grab Mew Vanilla And Pull Her Out The Way Before The Chimera Animal Claws Came Down Toward Her

"What Was That" Flora Said

Then They Heard The Mew Mew's Yell Something

"Kish Pie Tarb" Mew Ichigo Said

Three Aliens Appeared As Well As The Rest Of The Mew Mew's

"Is Everyone Alright" Asked Mew Lettuce

Mew Ringo Shook Her And Said "Stella Bloom And Darcy Look Injured And Icy Stormy And Roxy Are Unconscious They Need To Be Check Out Right Away"

"Nobody's Going Anywhere" A Voice Said As A Floating Person Appeared. It Was A Boy In His Teens He Had Black Hair And Blood Red Eyes He Was Wearing All Black And Had A Sword In His Hand. "No One's Going Anywhere Till The Tokyo Mew Mew's Destroy"

Mew Vanilla Knew What He Was Going Say She Already Encounter Him 30 Time's Already

"Or Untill Mew Vanilla Become's Mine" The Boy Said

"Now I Know How Ichigo Felt When Kisshu Said That All Those Time's" Mumbled Mew Vanilla

Then She Spoke Up "Not Going Happen Jordan I Only Dated You When You Were Good And Not A Selfish Flying JERK!" Mew Vanilla Said While Rolling Her Eyes

"You Sure About That Puppy?" Jordan Said And That Alway's Got On Mew Vanilla's Last Nerve

"THAT'S IT" She Shouted In A Way That Made Jordan's Eyes Widen In Fear

"VOLCANO BLAST!" Mew Vanilla Yelled As She Threw A Fire Ball At Him That Later On Exploded In Between Mew Vanilla And Jordan Which Also Destoryed The Chimera Animal And All She Heard Before She Went Unconscious Was Ichigo Yelling Her Name

* * *

While The Winx Went To The Hospital And Due To The Smoke Being Deep It Was Enough For The Tokyo Mew Mew To Take Cheyenne To The Cafe

Ryou Was Walking Back And Fourth And Was Getting Close To The Point He Was Going Punch A Wall

"Calm Down Ryou I Sure She's Alright" Lettuce Told Him

"It's Not That Lettuce Mint Told Me Icy Darcy And Stormy Were There So Was The Winx And They Could Of Saw Her Use That Spell" Said Ryou

"Well Jeez How Were We Going Know Her Magic Was Unstable" Said Ichigo With Her Arm's Crossed

"Ichigo She Probably Didn't Want Us To Know Because She Knew We Might Of Been Either Afraid Of Her Or Worry About Her" Berry Said

Keiichro Was Checking Cheyenne Heart Rate And Breathing To Make Sure She Wasn't Dead

"Is Onee-chan Going Live Keiichro?" Asked Pudding

"Yes However She's Put Herself In A Unconscious State So It's Hard To Tell When She'll Wake Up" Keiichro Told Them

_"i Hope She Wake's Up Soon" Ichigo Thought As She Looked At Her Unconscious Friend_

Ichigo Then Turned To The Three Alien's That Was There "Now Why Are You Here Obviously Your Not Here On Vacation" Ichigo Said

* * *

**What's The Alien's Reasons For Returning? But The Real Question How Will 3 Group's React When They Gotta Team Up Against Cheyenne's Evil Boyfriend Jordan? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 4 MAGICAL THROW DOWN! :) NOTE: I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW WINX CLUB OR SAILOR MOON. HOWEVER I DO OWN MEW VANILLA. CHEYENNE TRIX /SHIROGANE. AND JORDAN (If There's Any Typo's Or Anything Please Tell Me I Don't Wanna Confuse Anyone) Note: To Anyone Who Readed This Chapter Before And Reading It Again And Noticed Some Changes Well I Thought I Was Rushing Though The Chapters So In Chapter 4 They Find Out Who Mew Vanilla Is And Chapter 5 Will Mostly Be Winx And Trix Teaming Up To Help The Mews Mews (Yes I Going Add Some Randomness In It HeHeHe) However In Chapter 5 The Name Of Tokyo Mew Mew's New Enemy Will Be Revealed So...Thank's For Reading And STAY TUNE!**


	4. Chapter 4 Magical Throwdown :o

**Chapter 4 Magical Throwdown **

* * *

It's Been Two Day's Since The Tokyo Mew Mew Last Saw The Winx And Trix. Which Made Them Think That They Went Back To Magix So There Was No Need To Act Like Secret Agent's And Hide Behind Everything They See Not To Mention Today Was The Day The Alien's Pie Tarb And Kish Would Tell Them Why They Returned. They Wanted To Make Sure The Information They Had Was True And Not False And Was Going Tell Them Today So The Cafe Was Closed Till Afterward's

Cheyenne Was Playing Angry Bird's On Her IPad While Mint Was Drinking Her Afternoon Tea As Alway's..Zakuro Was On The Phone With Her Manger Lettuce Was Chating With Ringo About Something Pudding Was Praticeing Some Of Her Trick's While Ichigo Was Bored Out Of Her Mind And Berry Was Getting Ready For Her Date With Tasuku

"I Thought Alien's Were Faster Than This Like In Movie's When They Waste No Time To Kill Human's Off..." Cheyenne Said In A Bored Tone

"That's Movie's Cheyenne...And In Kisshu And Pie And Tarb's Case I Doubt They Can Be Fast Without Kisshu Flirting With A Human Girl Or Tarb Playing Prank's On People...Pie...Might Have His Mind On A Cooking Show.." Answered Ringo

"Ehh They Can't Be Any Worse Than That Seiya Jerk Who Called Me Usagi And Minako The Blonde Triplet's And Called Me Goldie Lock's" Cheyenne Said While Not Looking Away From Her IPad

"You Do Know He's Famous Right?" Asked Berry

"Yes I Do Know But He's Still A Jerk...He Even Came Back To School With The Other Two Jerk's...Seriously Can't He Bug The Princess Of His Planet" Cheyenne Answered **(Yep She Goes's To The Same High School As Usagi Minako Makoto And Ami From Sailor Moon)**

"If He Did He Get Kick Off His Planet Chey" Lettuce Said With A Sweat Drop

"That's The Whole Point" Said Cheyenne With A Evil Grin

"I Starting Think You Can Be Evil Only Toward People You Don't Like" Lettuce Said

"Yup So Be Proud Your Not On THE List" Cheyenne Said

Lettuce Was About To Ask What List When Kish Pie And Tarb Appeared

"TARUTO!" Pudding Shouted Happily As She Went To Go Hug The Brown Haired Alien

"If Only You Would Stop Calling Me That" Tarb Mumbled Quietly

"So Now Are You Going Tell Us Why Your Here" Said Ryou While Crossing His Arm's

Cheyenne Rolled Her Eye's Then Turned To The Alien's "Forgive My Uncle He's Still The Jerk He Was When You Use To Be Against Us" Reflecting The Time Before She Was A Mew Mew She Use To Work In The Lab With Ryou And Keiichro

"We Can See That Blondie Lock's" Said Kish

"Hey Don't Call Me That Raven Queen And Brair Beauty Are My Top Favorite Ever After High Character's Blondie Lock's And C.A. Cupid Are My Second Favorite's" Said Cheyenne With Her Hand's On Her Hip's

"Ok...By The Way" Kish Said Putting His Arm Over Cheyenne's Shoulder's "I Heard Your Single So-" He Got Cut Off By The Glare Cheyenne Was Giving Him

"Kish I More Violent Than Ichigo And I Can Do Thing's To You That's Far Worse Than What Deep Blue Did To You So Unless You Want Lose That Arm I Suggest Not To Flirt With Me Like Seiya And Every Other Popular Guy At School" Said Cheyenne With A Evil Glare This Made Kish Move Far Away From Her With His Eye's Widen In Fear "If You Want A Girlfriend Date Ringo"

This Made Ringo's Face Turn Red With Her Eye's Widen In Fact She Did Have A Crush On Kish Three Year's Ago **(To Be Honest I Don't Know If Ringo Liked Kish In The Video Game Or Not But Hey Why Not To Me They Be A Cute Together) **

"Hmm Ryou's Niece Seem's More Violent Than Normal" Said Pie Long Story Short They Once Kidnapped Her As A Trap To Lure The Mew Mew's To Them And When They Try To Tie Her Up...They Had To Live On Pain Pill's For Nine Month's...They Barely Had Any Unbroken Bone's When She Got Done Beating Them...

"Sorry She's Been Though A Lot Lately" Said Keiichro

"YOU BET I BEEN THOUGH A LOT MAN! I BARELY GET SLEEP NOW HECK I LUCKY IF I GET A HOUR OF IT" Cheyenne Shouted Making The Alien's Jump Back A Little

"S-S-S-S-So Onee-chan How You Been" Said Tarb Nervously When The Alien's Kidnapped Her She Was Only Nice To Tarb Since He Didn't Dare To Try To Tie Her Up Like Kish And Pie

**Flashback **

* * *

"So Your Ryou Shirogane's Niece" Said Pie As He Scanned Cheyenne Seeing If She Was A Mew Mew Or Not

"So Your The Idiot That Want's To Destroy Man Kind" Cheyenne Said In A Cruel Tone With Her Hand's On Her Hip's

"I Thought She Be Good To Use To Lure The Mew Mew's Into A Trap All We Gonna Do Is Tie Her Up" Said Kish

"Try To Tie Me Up And I Swear You Will Not Have Any Unbroken Bone's Left When I Done With You" Snapped Cheyenne In A Cold Tone

"I Think We Should Consider Her Warning I Mean She Don't Look Like Ichigo When She's Making A Threat. She Might Really Break Our Bone's" Tarb Said While Shaking Nervously

"Nonsense She's Not A Mew Mew She's Just A Regular Human" Said Pie Unknown To Him Cheyenne Was Glowing Orange With Flame's Dancing Around Her And Had A Orange Glow In Her Eye's Right Behind Him And Kish

"Oh Really? THINK YOU MIGHT WANNA RECALL WHAT YOU JUST SAID!" Tarb Yelled

When Kish And Pie Turned Around They Felt Their Heart In Their Throat, Pie Now Regretted What He Said

"Ok Then THIS REGULAR HUMAN WILL BE OF EARTH'S SERVICE NYA!" She Said As She Flew Toward Kish And Pie And Beat Them Single Handed While Tarb Stared And Watch In Fear

"Some Top Alien Fighter's They Are...Their Getting Beat By A Girl..." Tarb Mumbled As Cheyenne Threw Pie Face First Into A Wall And Body Slammed Kisshu Without Breaking A Sweat

"YOU CAN'T SEE ME!" Cheyenne Shouted As She Body Slammed Kish Again While Tarb Stood There Wishing For A Video Camera

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

Tarb Grinned At The Memory Of Her Taking Down His Oldest Brother's Without Power's Or Anything "By The Way How Did You Fight Them That Easily" Tarb Asked Curiously

"Well Let's See..Sailor Uranus And Neptune Take Care Of Me When Ryou Has To Go Out Of Town And Sailor Uranus Taught Me How To Fight While Neptune Taught Me Violin" Answered Cheyenne

Kish And Pie Gulped And Suddenly Imaged Her Knocking A Violin Around Their Neck's And Their Eye's In Anime Swirl's And Her Laughing Evilly

"So Kish And Pie Wanna Fight With Me Again?" Cheyenne Asked. Pie And Kish Screamed Like Girl's When She Said That And Hid Behind Ringo And Lettuce. Cheyenne Smirked At This

"Ok Cheyenne That's Enough Scaring The Alien's Once We Get Information From Them You Can Scare Them All You Want" Ryou Said

"OKAY!" Cheyenne Said In A Tone That Made Her Sound Like A Little Kid

"When Are You Going Stop Hiding And Tell Us Why Your Back?" Ichigo Said

"Pudding Think's It's Funny NaNoDa" Pudding Said

Pie And Kish Stop Hiding Then Pie Cleared His Throat To Speak" Uh Yes You See Our Planet Been Getting Attacked By Mysterious Chimera Animal's And People Who Look Like They Be From Your Planet But Aren't. They Claim To Be From A Place Call The Magic Dimension Or The Realms's Of Magix. Their Also The New Enemy's You've Been Fighting Over The Past Few Month's"

Cheyenne Who Was Drinking A Coke Now Spitted It Out In Shock "M-M-M-M-M-Magic Dimension" Cheyenne Said In Shock

"Yea Do You Know What It Is?" Asked Tarb

"Sort Of...It's Where Fairy's Witches Wizard's Elf's Mermaid's And All That Jazz Is From..." Cheyenne Said Awkwardly

"So It Appear's Our New Enemy Isn't A Alien After All Their From The Magic Realms's" Said Zakuro

"Anything Else We Need To Know?" Asked Berry As She Put A Necklace On

"Yeah...This New Enemy Seem's To Want To Take Over Earth And This Magic Dimension" Kish Said

"Umm...I Hate To Ask For More Information But By Any Chance Are There Three Women Call The Trix Helping This Enemy?" Cheyenne Asked. She Knew Anyone Who Would Try To Take Over The Magic Dimension Her Sister's Would Most Likely Team Up With Them.

"Nope Never Heard Of Them" Answered Tarb Which Made Cheyenne Show A Relief

"Well Least With The Winx And Trix Back In Magic Land We Can Relax A Little More" Said Mint

_**4 Hour's Later That**_** Day...**

* * *

Cheyenne Finally Got That Two Hour Break She Begged Ryou For So She Took This Chance To Relax In The Little Park That Wasn't Far From The Cafe. Her Waitress Outfit Is White With A Sapphire Blue Stripe On It Due To The Animal She's Injected With Is A Arctic Fox.

Cheyenne Just Sitted Under A Tree And Let The Lovely Sping Breeze Surround Her. "It's Such A Nice Day Isn't It Fluffy?" Just Then A White Version Of Masha With White Fox Ear's And A White Fox Tail Appeared

"Nice Day Nice Day!" Fluffy Chirpped In It's Usual Silly Way Which Made Cheyenne Giggle

"Honestly Fluffy I Don't Know What I Do Without You" Cheyenne Said As Fluffy Sat On Her Shoulder As They Both Fell Asleep

* * *

Darcy Was Walking Around In The Park When She Saw A White Fuzzy Object With Ear's And A Tail Talking To A Teenage Girl. She Quickly Went To Hide Behind A Tree And Get A Better Look

"_I've Never Seen A Fairy Pet Like That Before" Darcy Thought_

"Honestly Fluffy I Don't Know What I Do Without You" Said The Girl

"_There's Something Oddly Familiar About That Girl" _Darcy Thought As She Got A Little Closer. The Girl And The Fuzzy Thing Was Asleep. Darcy Got A Good Look Of The Girl Then It Was Like Her Mind Blew

**Flashback O_O **

* * *

Seven Year Old Cheyenne Was Playing At The Playground In Gardenia **(Only Place I Could Think Of So..Let's Just Say The Trix And Bloom Are From The Same Town) **Cheyenne Would Alway's Play With Her Favorite Stuff Animal Or Take It Everywhere With Her Which Was Believe It Or Not A Arctic Fox Plushy That She Name Fluffy

Darcy And Stormy Were Watching Cheyenne Whom Was Playing On The Swing

"I Wonder Why Mom Didn't Tell Her She's A Witch. She Told Us At Her Age" Said Stormy

"Probably Because Cheyenne Would Get Nosy And Ask Us All Question's" Answered Darcy

"True But She's To Joyful And Nice To Be A Witch I Mean Look At Her" Stormy Said While Pointing At Cheyenne

"Maybe As She Get's Older She'll Start Acting Like One Unlike Icy Who Alway's Acted Like One" Darcy Said

Just Then Icy Appeared And Came Up To Darcy And Stormy

"So Did Mom Tell The Kid Were All Witches? I've Been Looking Forward To See That Goody Goody's Reaction" Icy Said With Her Arm's Crossed

"One Your Just Mad That She Beated You And A Whole Arcade Of Older Kid's In A Video Game. Two No Mom Didn't Tell Her Yet She Had To Go Work For A Few Hour's" Darcy Told Her Older Sister

"Hey She May Seem Sweet But In That Game She Blasted 30 Monster's All At Once You Have To Know That Your Entire Life To Do That And I Couldn't So How The Heck Can A Seven Year Old Do It I Have No Idea!" Icy Said

"Look's Like The Master Of Video Game's Got Beaten By Her Baby Sister" Stormy Said And Smirked

Darcy Rolled Her Eye's At Her Two Sister's And Saw That It Was Getting Late. Good Thing Cloud Tower Got Close For A Week Due To A Teacher Blowing Up Two Classroom's By Mistake

"Cheyenne Time To Go Home!" Darcy Yelled So Her Sister Could Her Over All The Nosie

"Okay!" Cheyenne Repiled In Her Usual Silly Way

_"It's So Odd How She Listen's Better Than We Did At That Age. I Wouldn't Be Surprise If She Was A Fairy Instead Of A Witch" _ Darcy Thought

Cheyenne Was Talking To Her Stuff Animal When She Was Coming Up To Them "Fluffy I Don't What I Do Without You" Cheyenne Said Hugging The Stuff Toy

"Fluffy?" Stormy Asked With A Puzzled Look

"That's Foxy's Name's See" Cheyenne Said And Pointed To A Collar On The Stuff Animal That Had It's Name On It

"Why Do You Alway's Have To Put A Y At The End Of Something's?" Darcy Asked Her Baby Sister As She Picked Her Up

"Cause It's Fun" Cheyenne Answered

"Okay Then" Darcy Repiled

"_Why Would Icy Want To Put So Much Pressure On A Little Kid That Still Barely Understand What's Going On?" _Darcy Thought And Shook Her Head. They Needed The Dragon Fire To Take Over The Realms's Of Magix However She Still Didn't Like The Idea Of Making Cheyenne Help Them Because She Was To Young To Know How To Use Magic Yet

"_She Should Be Allowed To Enjoy Herself Not Search For The Dumb Dragon Flame. Heck It Could 20 Year's From Now Till We Find It" _Darcy Thought And Looked At Her Sister Who Fell Asleep Holding Her Stuff Animal Tight So She Wouldn't Lose It

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

_"It's Cheyenne...I Can't Believe It..." _Darcy Thought And Shook Her Head _"Really Who Was I Kidding She Wasn't Going Stay Little Forever. She's Sixteen By Now And Has A Job...I Better Tell Stormy And Icy That I Found Her" _Darcy Thought As She Got A Good Look Of Cheyenne And Teleported Away

**The Next Day...**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH I LATE FOR FREAKING SCHOOL!" Cheyenne Shouted So Loud It Was Heard All Though The House And Ran Around Gathering Her Thing's And Putting Her School Uniform On.

"WAAAAHHH WHY DID I STAY UP ALL NIGHT WATCHING CODE NAME SAILOR V!?" She Whined As She Fell On The Floor Face First.

* * *

Ryou Was Drinking Coffee When He Heard Loud Foot Step's Coming Down The Stair's And Sighed

_"Get Ready To Throw Her Lunch At Her In 3...2...1" _Ryou Thought

"AAAAAAAAHHHH I LATE FOR SCHOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLL" Cheyenne Shouted. Ryou Then Threw Her Lunch To Her And She Caught It Easily

"THANK'S UNCLE RYOOOOOOOUUUUUUU" Cheyenne Shouted As She Left To Run To School As Fast As She Can

"If Only Baka Vanilla Would Get Up On Time..." Ryou Said To Himself And Sighed

* * *

"WERE GOING BE LATE!" Three Voice's Shouted This Was Usagi A.K.A. Sailor Moon And Minako A.K.A. Sailor Venus And Cheyenne Shouting

"HURRY UP USAGI-CHAN AND CHEYENNE-CHAN!" Minako Yelled To Her Friend's

"WERE TRYING MINAKO-CHAN!" Usagi Yelled Back

"WHY IS IT ONLY US THAT GET'S LATE ALL THE TIME!?" Cheyenne Yelled

"REMEMBER OUR SAYING TO HELP OURSELF'S US GO FASTER!?" Minako Yelled

"AH Yes I Remember What It Is...It's..." Usagi Began

"RUN FOR OUR LIFE'S THE FLUFFY UNICORN INVADER'S ARE GOING GET US ALL!" The Three Blonde's Yelled Together As They Ran

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

Bloom Was Looking Up Everything She Could About Mew Vanilla. She Remembered Seeing Her Using That Fire Spell And Now Figured Out Why She Kept Feeling Strong Energy Pattern's From Her. Mew Vanilla Is The Fourth Trix Now All She Needed To Do Was Find Out Her Secret Identity. She Then Stumble Upon A Video Of Mew Vanilla Getting Interviewed For The First Time.

"Were Here Interviewing The New Member Of Tokyo Mew Mew. Tell Us What Is Your Name" The Interviewer Asked

You Could Tell Mew Vanilla Was Nervous And Camera Shy Because She Try To Hide Her Face Every Chance She Got

"M-M-M-M-My Name? My Name Is...My Name Is...M-M-Mew VA-VA-ILL-ILL-A-A My Name Is Mew Vanilla" Mew Vanilla Answered Nervously

"Mew Vanilla Hm Interesting. What Kind Of Animal Are You Suppose To Be?" The Interviewer Asked

"A-A-A-A-A-Arctic F-F-Fox. I A Arctic Fox" Mew Vanilla Answered

"Now Tell Us Are There More New Mew Mew's Other Than You Coming Aswell" The Interviewed Asked

"Unicorn's...Huh What? I-I-I-I Really Don't Know T-T-T-To Be Honest" Mew Vanilla Answered Shaking Nervously

"That's Enough Question's For Today. We Really Gotta Go Bye!" Mew Berry Said As She Grabbed Mew Vanilla And Disappeared

"There You Have It Folk's, There's A New Mew In Town And Her Name Is Mew Vanilla" The New's Reporter Said

Bloom Turned Her Laptop Off And Started To Think Then It Hit Her. When Darcy And Stormy Entered Cafe Mew Mew That Day That Cheyenne Girl Ran Somewhere Maybe She Know's Mew Vanilla? No That Wouldn't Make Sense At All Why Would She Run From Them If She Know's Mew Vanilla? Unless...No...It's Impossible...But It Would Make Perfect Sense.

_"Mew Vanilla Is Cheyenne...Cheyenne Is The Fourth Trix..." _Bloom Thought As She Went To Go Tell The Winx What She Discovered

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

"Are You Sure Icy?" Stormy Asked Her Sister

"Positive Stormy. If I Correct Which I Alway's Am. Cheyenne Goes To That School" Icy Said Pointing At The School

"School Should Be Over In Three...Two...One" Darcy Counted As The Bell Rang Showing A Sign That School Was Over For The Day Then Five Girl's Wearing The Same School Uniform Came Out. One Girl Had Short Dark Blue Hair And Blue Eye's. The Other Girl Had Brown Hair Tie Up In A High Ponytail And She Had Green Eye's. Then There Was Three Blonde's And All Had The Same Eye Color Which Was Blue. One Had Her Long Blonde Hair Loose She Wore A Big Red Bow In The Back Of Her Hair. The Second Blonde Had Her Hair Done In Two Long Pigtail's With Two Odango's Holding The Pigtail's Together. And The Last Blonde Girl's Hair Went A Little Pass Her Shoulder's. She Had A Black Headband On To Keep Her Bang's Back Even Though A Few Was Still In Covering Her Face

"That One" Darcy Pointed At The Blonde With The Black Headband " Is Obviously Cheyenne" Darcy Said

"She Still Doesn't Act Like A Witch" Stormy Said In A Disgusted Tone

"I Know Right. Although Maybe All She Need's To Know Is How To Work Her Magic Or Use Force Which Be Easier" Icy Said

"I Hate To Tell You Ice But. I Think Forcing Her To Join Us Is Going Be Harder Than You Think" Stormy Said

"What Make's You Think That Storm's?" Icy Said

"Look Over There" Stormy Said And Pointed Over Toward Cheyenne Whom Was Showing Her Friend's Her Karate Skill's That Sailor Uranus Taught Her

"DARN IT I NEVER THOUGHT SHE WOULD KNOW HOW TO FIGHT!" Icy Nearly Yelled

"Aren't You Good At Karate?" Darcy Said

"I Haven't Done It IN 10 YEAR'S. I'VE HAD MY MIND ON DESTROYING BLOOM AND THE WINX DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD REMEMEBER!?" Icy Said

"We Can Follow Her Like Normal People Ya Know?" Darcy Said

"But That's So Easy...Everyone Does That Already..." Icy And Stormy Whined

Darcy Groaned And Started Pulling Her Sister's "Come On"

* * *

Cheyenne Was Walking Home When She Felt Like Someone Was Following Her. This Someone Was Going Try To Knock Her Out With Something When Her Fox Instinct's Kicked In Just In Time. She Back Flipped Over The Person And Kicked The Person In The Back Fiercely. Glad She Decided To Wear Her New Shoe's For School That Had Heel's.

The Person Was Groaning In Pain. Worse Part Was...After Cheyenne Got A Good Look At The Person...It Was One Of The Last People She Wanted To See...

"D-D-Darcy!?" Cheyenne Shouted. She Had A Little Voice In The Back Of Her Shouting 'Slap Her Slap Her!' But She Chose To Ignore It And Instead Get Ready To Run As Fast As Lighting.

"Hello Sis" A Voice Said And Behind Cheyenne Was Icy And Stormy.

"I No Longer Your Sister!" Cheyenne Snapped At The Two. Darcy Finally Got Up And Was Holding Her Head After The Impact Of Hitting The Hard Sidewalk

"Correction. We Still Are Flesh And Blood" Darcy Said.

"Yeah Right. OMG LOOK A ALIEN!" Cheyenne Shouted And Pointed To The Sky. Her Sister's Were So Dumb That They Actually Looked. Cheyenne Took This Chance To Grab Her Suit Case And To Run And As She Ran She Let Her Fox Instinct's Take Control To Help Her Run Faster

"HEY GET BACK HERE PIXIE!" No Doubt It Was Stormy Who Shouted That. All Cheyenne Was Able To Do Was Run Faster And Pray To Run Into A Sailor Senshi Or One Of Her Team Mate's To Ask For Help.

_"Please Oh Please Don't Let Them Take Me To Magix. Please...Let Me Find Someone To Ask For Help Anyone Please? Just ANYONE" _Cheyenne Prayed. She Imaged Ryou And Keiichro And Her Friend's At The Cafe From When She First Met Them. Then She Saw That Her Prayer Was Answered. She Saw Michiru And Haruka Getting Ready To Go In Their Red Car. Thank Goodness Her Sister's Were Far Enough That She Could Tell Them What Was Going On

"HARUKA MICHIRU HELP!" She Yelled To Them. They Turned Around To See Cheyenne Crying A Little Bit And Running At Full Speed Then As She Got To Their Feet She Tripped.

"What's Wrong Did Someone Hurt You!?" Haruka Said In A Serious Tone As She Help Cheyenne Up Looking At Her Right In The Eye

Cheyenne Shook Her Head And Started Crying Looking Like She Was About To Break Down. "Haruka It's Worse Than That My Sister's Their-" Cheyenne Got Cut Off When A Lighting Bolt Hit Her In The Back. Michiru And Haruka Both Grabbed Cheyenne Just In Time Before She Went Face First Into The Side Walk.

"I Feel A Lot Of Negative Energy Coming Toward Us" Michiru Said Seriously While Eyeing The Area Around There Looking For The Source Of The Negative Energy

Then Black Smoke Appeared And When It Disappeared It Revealed The Trix. Once Haruka And Michiru Saw Them They Knew Who Hit Cheyenne With That Lighting Bolt. Haruka Turned To Michiru "Michiru Get Cheyenne In The Car Quick!" Haruka Shouted As She Got Her Transformation Stick Out.

"What's This? A Regular Is Going Try And Fight Us Go Ahead And Try" Icy Said And Grinned This Made Haruka's Anger Boil Even Higher

"URANUS PLANET POWER"

At The Same Time Michiru Got Cheyenne In The Car And Got Her Transformation Stick Out And Transformed As Well

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER"

"MAKE-UP!" The Two Shouted At The Same Time And Were Engulfed In Two Light's. One Was Orange And The Other Was Blue. Then Once The Two Light's Faded Away It Revealed Sailor Uranus And Sailor Neptune

"What How Uh DARN" Stormy Said Shocked That Her Sister Knew Sailor Uranus And Sailor Neptune

"My Guardian Is The Planet Far Up In The Heaven's The Soldier Of Skies SAILOR URANUS" Sailor Uranus Shouted

"My Guardian Is The Planet With The Sea Of Land The Soldier Of Embrace SAILOR NEPTUNE" Sailor Neptune Shouted

"We Are The Sailor Soldier's Of The Outer Solar System And In The Name Of The Outer Solar System We Shall Punish You!" Sailor Neptune And Sailor Uranus Shouted At The Same Time

"They Can't Be That Strong, Thinking They Can Punish Us In The Name Of The Solar System...What Weirdo's..." Icy Said

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE"

A Ball Of Water And A Ball Of Wind Distracted The Trix For A While As They Try To Dodge Them But Fail. The Two Sailor Senshi Got In The Car And Sailor Uranus Started Driving As Fast As A Race Car Driver

* * *

"Cheyenne Are You Ok!?" Sailor Neptune Asked In A Worried Tone And Turned Back To Normal Along With Sailor Uranus

Cheyenne Groaned In Pain. Her Back Felt Like It Was Caught On Fire. " I Think I Am..." Cheyenne Said Weakly And Still On The Verge Of Tear's

"Were Taking You To Our House If Your Sister's Find Out You Live With Your Uncle Ryou. They Could Do Something Terrible To Both You And Him" Haruka Said Seriously

"You Are Right About That...But Where Am I Going To Live Now That I've Been Found?" Cheyenne Asked

The Two Sailor Senshi Thought About It For A Second Then Had A Brain Storm "You Can Live With Us And We'll Dye Your Hair To Hotaru's Color And Pass You Off As Sister's" Michiru Said As They Stopped Next To A Big House

"We'll Work On A New Name Tomorrow For Now. You Need Rest We Will Call Ryou And Tell Him What Happend To Tell Keiichro Or Zakuro To Bring Your Stuff Here In Case They Try To Attack Him How's That?" Haruka Said

Cheyenne Nodded. Michiru And Haruka And Setsuna And Hotaru Were Like A Second Family To Her. Whenever She Had To Be Watch By Them They Took Very Good Care Of Her, So She Trusted Them With Her Life.

* * *

**How Will Cheyenne Deal With Her New Life? What Happen's When The Winx Try To Track Her Down? Will They Find Her Or Not? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 5!.**

CHAPTER 4 IS DONE YES WOOHOO! I Discovered I Was Rushing Into Thing's And Wanted To Add The Sailor Senshi Of Course The Story Will Feature Mostly Tokyo Mew Mew And Winx Club But For The Next Chapter. The Trix And Winx Decide To Help The Tokyo Mew Mew It Will Show Cheyenne Living With The Outer's Who Now Are Protecting Her From Icy Darcy And Stormy So Yea It'll Show The Sailor Senshi Now Along With Tokyo Mew Mew And Winx. And As You Can See Darcy And Cheyenne Use To Get Along Until Cheyenne Heard All About Their Evil Doing's As She Got Older. I Also Going Add Daphne And The Specialist To The Story Very Soon So...STAY TUNE! :D Also Sorry For Any Typo's Or Any Confusion I Still Very New At This


	5. Chapter 5 Secret's Revealed :o

**Chapter 5 Secret's Reveal :o**

* * *

Cheyenne Looked At The Black Wig The Outer's Gave Her. Due To Her Not Wanting To Dye Her Hair They Thought A Wig Be Better. Tomorrow She Would Return To School As Blueberry Tomoe Not Only Because She Liked Blueberry's...But Also Because They Couldn't Come Up With Any Other Name...

Cheyenne Got Up From The Bed And Went Down Stair's. As She Walked Pass The Living Room A Blur Knocked Her Down On Her Back

"Good Morning Cheyenne-chan" Hotaru Said Cheerfully

"Good Morning Hotaru" Cheyenne Said Smiling While Getting Up From The Floor

"How Was Your Sleep Cheyenne?" Hotaru Asked

"To Be Honest. A Little Restless. I Stayed Up Afraid That One Of The Oz Witches Would Take Me To Cloud Tower In My Sleep" Cheyenne Said And Started Shaking Nervously At The Thought Of Cloud Tower. All Those Cruel Witches In One School Doing Who Know's What. The Thought Of What They Do To People Scare's Her To Death

"What's So Bad About Cloud Tower" Hotaru Asked Curiously

"Cloud Tower Is Bad In Many Way's To Me It's A School Full Of Cruel Witches Doing Only The Universe Know's What. Man...I Wish I Could Be A Normal Teenager With No Magic And No Crazy Sister's Hunting Me Down" Cheyenne Answered. Cheyenne Then Looked Around And Noticed No One Was Home But Her And Hotaru.

"Hey Hotaru. Where Is Everyone?" Cheyenne Asked

"Michiru And Haruka Had To Go Apply You For School And Setsuna Went To Pick Out Some New Clothe's For You" Hotaru Answered

"Wait...Don't You Have School...?" Cheyenne Asked

Hotaru Shook Her Head And Answered " It Got Canceled Today You Know The Daily Basis A Monster Attack's The School And It Get's Canceled...Yea...Oh Right Also Michiru And Haruka And Setsuna Wanted Me To Stay In Case A Battlefield Between You And Your Sister's Break Out So You Would Have Me Giving A Helping Hand" Hotaru Finished

Cheyenne Shook Her Head "Hotaru...You Don't Have To Hurt Yourself Fighting My Sister's...If Something Happened To You...I Wouldn't Forgive Myself..." Cheyenne Said Feeling Bad That She Would Put Her Own Life In Danger For Her

Hotaru Rolled Her Eye's "It Is My Duty To Protect The Princess And Right Now That Duty Is Incudeing You Since You Are In Danger. You Also Sound Like Usagi-Chan..No Wonder Your Such Great Friend's" Hotaru Said

Cheyenne Sighed And Decided To Change The Subject "Want Anything To Eat? I Hungry" Cheyenne Said

"Now You Really Sound Like Usagi-Chan...You Sure You Aren't Her Sister And Not The Trix?" Hotaru Said With A Giggle

"I Wish...I Wouldn't Be Alone Watching Sailor V And Stuffing My Face Full Of Food At Two AM" Cheyenne Said Before They Burst Into Laughing Talking About Tv Show's And What Not

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

Ichigo Walked Down The Street Toward The Cafe. She Heard That The Trix Finally Found Cheyenne And That She Had To Live With The Outer Sailor Senshi In Case The Trix Find Out Ryou Had To Take Cheyenne To Tokyo For Safety And That His Machine Injected Her With Animal DNA By Accident. However Ichigo Still Was Worry. What If The Trix Find Out Their Uncle Created The Mew Project And Made Tokyo Mew Mew And That Their Sister Is Part Of It?. What Would They Do To Them? Would They Try To Steal Their Power's Knowing How Power Crazy The Trix Are And Force Cheyenne To Help Them While They Destory Ryou? All Of These Question's And Thought's Worry Her...If They Found Cheyenne Their One Step Closer To Discovering The Mew Project. However Ichigo Knew One Thing. If Those Witches Want To Hurt Her Friend's They'll Have To Pull Her Strawberry Bell Out Of Her Cold Dead Hand's. If She Can Defeat Deep Blue She Can Defeat Them

"ICHIGO!" A Voice Shouted

Ichigo Turned Around To See Tarb Looking Scared And A Bit Frustrated. Ichigo Walked To Him "What's Wrong Are You Okay?" She Asked The Little Alien

"No...Those Trix Witches Are Close To Discovering Your Identity As Well As The Other Tokyo Mew Mew!" Tarb Shouted

"WHAT!? HOW!?" Ichigo Said In A Nervous Tone

"They Were Spying On The Winx Girl's..One Found Out That Mew Vanilla Is Cheyenne...The Day Before We Returned To Earth And...Now The Winx And Trix Know Cafe Mew Mew Is Your Hideout...Me And Kisshu Were Spying On The Three Old Hag's Then They Disappeared And Reappeared Then They Attacked Us Demanding Where Cheyenne Was And...They Said...They'll Ask Every Tokyo Mew Mew To Find Out Where She Is Even If They Have To...Freeze You All In A Block Of Ice...Or Something Like That...Then...Kish Said To Warn You Immediately" Tarb Then Said "What If They Hurt Pudding" In A Worried Tone

"It's Okay Tarb...I Won't Let Them Hurt Pudding And...I'll Call Cheyenne To Inform Her..." She Said

"I Think We Better Hurry To Cafe Mew Mew...If They Know It's Where You All Work...Who Know's What They'll Do There..." Tarb Said Still Worried And When He Finished Ichigo's Heart Started Racing. She Suddenly Felt The Urge To Run As Fast As She Could To Cafe Mew Mew.

While She Was Running She Got Out Her Cell And Dialed The Outer's Home Phone. _"PLEASE ANSWER PLEASE ANSWER PLEASE ANSWER PLEASE ANSWER PLEASE ANSWER!" _Ichigo Thought As She Ran To The Cafe With Tarb At Her Side

* * *

Cheyenne And Hotaru Were Eating Ice Cream And Telling Some Joke's When The Phone Rang

"I'll Get It Hotaru You Can Keep On Eating" Cheyenne Said So Hotaru's Ice Cream Wouldn't Melt By The Time She Came Back

"Hiya! This Is Blueberry How May I Help You?" Cheyenne Said In A Silly Tone

_"CHEYENNE I KNOW THAT'S YOU AND I GLAD IT IS BECAUSE WERE ALL IN GRAVE DANGER!" _Ichigo's Voice Shouted Though The Phone So Loud That Cheyenne Had To Pull Her Ear Away From The Phone

"WHAT!? IS THE NEW ENEMY CLOSING IN!?" Cheyenne Shouted So Loud Hotaru Came In To Check On Her

_"NO IT'S WORSE...YOUR FREAKY SISTER'S ARE CLOSING IN! THEY KNOW YOUR A PART OF TOKYO MEW MEW AND THAT CAFE MEW MEW IS WHERE WE WORK! THEY ALREADY ATTACKED KISSHU AND TARB WHO KNOW'S WHAT THEY'LL DO TO THE OTHER'S!" _Ichigo Shouted Though The Phone

"WHAT HOW NEVER MIND! I ON MY WAY THERE! CALL MINT LETTUCE PUDDING AND THE REST QUICK!" Cheyenne Shouted And With That She Hung Up

"Cheyenne-Chan What's Going On?" Hotaru Asked

"HOTARU I NEED YOU CALL THE REST OF THE SAILOR SOLDIER'S NOW! TELL THEM TO HURRY TO CAFE MEW MEW IT'S URGENT!" Cheyenne Shouted

"GOT IT! Although...We Won't Get To The Cafe On Time On Foot...However We Can Use Haruka's Motorcycle" Hotaru Said

"You Sure She Won't Mind?" Cheyenne Said. She Didn't Want To Get Hotaru In Trouble For Taking Haruka's Motorcycle And Most Certainly Didn't Want To Get Haruka Mad

"Hey You Said Yourself It's Urgent So I Sure She Wouldn't Mind" Hotaru Said

"Well If You Say So Then Okay...But I Gotta Warn You...I Do Not Know How To Ride A Motorcycle" Cheyenne Said Awkwardly

At This Hotaru's Face Looked Like This O_O "I Don't Either So...Pretty Much Were Done For. Your Driving Can't Be THAT Bad Right?" Hotaru Said And Cheyenne Awkwardly Smile As If To Say _Only One Way To Find Out _And At This Hotaru Gulped

* * *

Ichigo And Tarb Finally Reached The Cafe And When They Got There They Heard Two Scream's Coming Their Way And They Turned Around To See Cheyenne And Hotaru Getting Flip Off The Back Of A Motorcycle With A Simple Thud

"Well What Ya Know...I Not A Good Driver...And Today Just Proved It..." Cheyenne Said Rubbing Her Head

"...Next Time I Driving...I Maybe To Young But We Almost Got Hit By Car's Ten Time's On The Way Here...That's A Good Reason To Start Driving..." Hotaru Said While Rubbing Her Shoulder

Ichigo And Tarb Helped The Two Girl's Up. Then They Heard A Familiar Voice

"BAKA BAKA BAKA!" The Four Exchanged Look's At Each Other. They Only Knew One Person Who Called People Baka's

"We Better Get Inside Like Right Now!" Ichigo Shouted As Much As She Disliked Ryou If Anyone Going Beat Him Up It Should Be Her Or Cheyenne Since They Claimed That Spot On April Fool's Day

"HAI!" Cheyenne And Hotaru Said At The Same Time

* * *

Cheyenne And Ichigo Busted Down The Cafe's Door's...Which Was Already Open There For Their Result Was...Cheyenne Going Face First Into The Floor.. And Ichigo Going Face First Into A Wall...

"The Unicorn's..." Cheyenne Said Seeing Unicorn's Go Around Her Head O_O

"Note To Self. Never Try To Look Epic By Busting Down A Door The Result's Will Be Painful" Ichigo Said

"It's About Time You Got Here" A Voice Said

Ichigo And Cheyenne Looked Around The Cafe To See Ryou And Keiichro All Tie Up. And The Trix Standing There Smirking At The Two Mew Mew's. Alien. And Sailor Soldier. Only A Few Word's Fitted This Mess They Were In And It Was...

_"FLUFFY BUNNY'S...SO MUCH FOR NO ONE WILL NEVER EVER GUESS THIS IS MEW HQ..."_ Ichigo And Cheyenne Thought

"If Only I Had A Cannon..." Ichigo Mumbled Quietly

"If Only I Had A Hammer..." Cheyenne Mumbled Quietly

"Are You Four Going Try And Fight Like Your Friend And Our Uncle To End Up Losing Or Will You Come With Us Willingly? Your Choice Sis" Icy Said In A Cold Tone.

"I Choose...TO KICK YOUR BEHIND BACK TO LIGHT ROCK!" Cheyenne Shouted And Grabbed Her Mew Pendant.

Ichigo Grabbed Her Mew Pendant

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY"

"MEW MEW VANILLA"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Not Going Let The Mew Mew's And Tarb Battle Alone. Hotaru Got Out Her Transformation Stick

"SATURN PLANET POWER MAKE-UP!"

In A Matter Of Second Hotaru Was Now Sailor Saturn And Ichigo And Cheyenne Were Now Mew Ichigo And Mew Vanilla. Tarb Gotten Out His Click-Clank Weapon. All Four Now Ready For Battle

"For The Earth's Future. I'll Be Of Service NYA!" Ichigo Said And Did Her Signature Pose

"Mew Mew Style Mew Mew Grace Mew Mew Power In Your Face" Mew Vanilla Said And Did A Pose Like Mew Ichigo **(Yea I Know That's Mew Ichigo's English Battle Speech But I Couldn't Help It XD) **

"My Guardian Deity Is The Planet Of Silence...The Soldier Of Death And Rebirth...Sailor Saturn!" Sailor Saturn Said

"Fine. Have It Your Way Brat. We'll Just Have To Force You To Come With Us" Stormy Said And Shot A Lighting Bolt At The Four But Got Stop By Sailor Saturn's Silent Wall

"Over My Dead Body. If You Want To Take Vanilla-Chan You'll Have To Get Though Me And My Silence Glave Witch!" Sailor Saturn Said And Pointed Her Scepter At The Three Witches

"And To Be Honest You Maybe My Sister's But I'll Let Sailor Saturn Use Any Power She Like's As Long As It Protect's People From You" Mew Vanilla Said And Eyed Sailor Saturn With A _You Better Not Kill Yourself Using That Silence Glave Surprise Attack Otherwise I'll Go Down With You By Letting It Hit Me As Well _Look And Sailor Saturn Shook Her Head Then Said " Mew Vanilla I'll Only Use It When All Seem's Lost Okay?" Mew Vanilla Nodded Then Looked Back To Her Crazy Sister's

"Yeah Like Were Scared Of A Nine Year Old" Darcy Mocked

"SHE'S ELEVEN YOU IDIOT!" Mew Vanilla Defended And Shouted Giving Darcy Some Glare's

"Here's A Quick Tip To You Old Hag's" Tarb Began

"WHO YOU CALLING OLD HAG'S!?" The Trix Shouted At The Alien Who Laughed At Their Out Burst

"You Dummy's That's Who. Anyway's...Never Insult A Team Mate Or Allie Around Mew Vanilla Unless You Got A Death Wish Because We Alien's Found That Out The Hard Way" Tarb Finished

"You Were Their Enemy Why Are You Helping Them" Stormy Asked While Raising A Eye Brow

"Interesting Question Old Cloudy Hag. It's Because We Found Out We Were Wrong About Human's And I Have Feeling's For A Certain Mew Mew...AND IF YOU HURT HER YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!" Tarb Shouted The Last Part

"Enough Talking. Sister's Let's Get Them" Icy Said And Used A Blizzard Spell On The Four

"VANILLA YOUR MEW ELEMENT IS ICE AND SNOW OVER POWER HER SPELL OR SOMETHING!" Mew Ichigo Shouted

"HAI!. SNOW SWORD!" Mew Vanilla Said Her Sword Then Appeared And She Grabbed It Holding It Tight So She Can Counter Icy's Attack With Something Stronger Than A Blizzard "RIBBON...VANILLA...ARCTIC BLAST!" Mew Vanilla Said And Had A Blizzard Tornado Throw The Ice Witch Almost Though A Wall

"STRIKE ONE!" Mew Vanilla Said Throwing Her Fist In The Air While Everyone Stare At Her Like She Was Nut's. She Laughed Awkwardly And Started Rubbing The Back Of Her Head

"DARK LIGHTING!" Stormy Said And Shot Another Lighting Bolt At Mew Vanilla And Knocked Her Across The Room But She Gracefully Back Flipped And Landed On Her Feet

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN SISTER!? RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!" Mew Ichigo Said However Stormy Dodged And Instead Mew Ichigo Blew Up A Wall. Which Made Ryou Bang His Head For Knowing He Would Have To Pay For That Later

Tarb Managed To Tie Up Darcy Up With His Click-Clank Weapon And Said "NOW SATURN!"

Sailor Saturn Nodded And Said "DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION" And Knocked Darcy Out Or So She Thought Darcy Appeared Behind Her And Used A Spell To Knock Sailor Saturn And Tarb Toward A Wall And Tied Them Up With Table Cloth's. Saturn And Tarb Both Mumbled Something About A Bus Getting Thrown At Her

"Uh Now What Mew Ichigo?" Mew Vanilla Asked Her Leader

"COMBINE OUR POWER'S AND FAST" Mew Shouted As The Trix Were Chanting A Spell

"RIBBON VANILLA BLAST!"

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!"

Mew Ichigo And Mew Vanilla Combined Their Power's However Their Attack's Were Thrown Right Back To Them Along With The Trix Spell's. Last Thing They Knew Everything Went Black And Heard Evil Laughing

* * *

**YES MY FIRST CLIFF HANGER! And Sorry For Not Updating In A While Had To Rewrite The Story And Fix Some Error's In It. Anyway's Here's The Summary For The Next Chappie :D**

The Winx Arrive At Cafe Mew Mew To See It Look Like A Battle Zone And Ask What Happen's The Tokyo Mew Mew And Sailor Senshi Are Mad And Simply Answer's "This Wouldn't Of Happen If You Never Came Here" Ichigo Said In A Sad Tone Meanwhile The Trix Yet Again Invade Cloud Tower And When Cheyenne Wake's Up From Unconsciousness Her Worse Nightmare Come's True And What's Worse Is That Every Witch Including Miss Griffin Think's She's Evil Like Her Sister's When She Ain't. She Then Goes To Confront Her Three Sister's However Just When She's About Them Jordan Attack's The Tower And Send's Chimera Animal's To Kill The Four Sister's Off. What Else? It's Up To The Winx And Tokyo Mew Mew To Save Them. Can They Work Together To Save Cheyenne And Somehow Save The Trix? Will They Get To Cloud Tower On Time? FIND OUT IN TOKYO MEW WINX CHAPTER 6! :D

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR WINX CLUB OR SAILOR MOON I ONLY OWN MEW VANILLA/CHEYENNE TRIX**

* * *

**Cheyenne's OC Profile**

**Name: Cheyenne Trix**

Age: 16

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Casual Outfit: A White Short Sleeve Shirt With Black Wind Pattern's On It And A Black Vest With A Pair Of Black Jean's And Black Boot's And To Top It Off A Black Earring's And A Gold Necklace With Her Name On It And Black Finger less Glove's. She Wear's Her Hair Down Which Goes A Few Itches Pass Her Shoulder's

Outfit For Special Event's: A Light Pink Dress With One Sleeve That's On The Right And Goes Down To The Hand Like A Ice Skater Dress With Light Pink High Heel's A White Diamond Necklace And Light Pink Heart Earring's. She Wear's Her Hair In Two High Pigtail's

Outfit For Party's: A Sapphire Blue Dress With Sapphire Blue High Heel's With Diamond's On Them With A Sapphire Necklace And Diamond Earring's And A Diamond Bracelet On Each Hand. She Wear's Her Hair Down

Personally: Kind. Silly. If Someone Messes With Her Friend's She Will Go All Evil Witch On Them And Try To Knock Them To Mar's O_O. Forgetful. Just Like The Arctic Fox Can Be Fierce And Graceful When She Fight's o-o. Can Be A Little Bit Of A Tomboy

Like's: Any Kind Of Food But Mostly Ice Cream And Pizza. Her Computer And Phone O_O XD. Any Outfit That Sparkle's Or Shine'. Eating. Sleeping. Animal's.

Dislike's: School. Homework. Jerk's. Book's. Moving Off The Couch.

Birthday: May 29th

Astrological Sign: Elf

Hobby: Making Thing's On The Computer. Helping Stella With Fashion Designing (In A Chapter I Plan To Do Since Cheyenne Isn't Mean Like Her Sister's And Love's Fashion Designing Just As Much As Stella Does. She Sign's Her Up As Her Assistant And They Both Plan To Do A Fairy And Witch Fashion Show...The Winx And Trix Better Pray They Make It Though Stella's And Cheyenne's Crazy Idea's Cause It Ain't Going Be Pretty O_O )

Favorite Color: Light Pink And Sapphire Blue

Favorite Show: Penguin's Of Madagascar ^-^

Favorite Movie's: Funny Christmas One's Like Home Alone Or Anything With Talking Animal's That Out Smart People ^o^

Favorite Movie: There's So Many To Chose From...O_O

Favorite Song: Power Of Love And Rock This World By Hillary Duff

Favorite Subject: Computer Class And Art.

Least Favorite Subject: Math Is A Cruel Cruel Thing...WHAT'S WITH ALL THESE NUMBER'S MAN!? O_O -_-

Ideal Boyfriend: To Be Honest I Don't Really Have Time To Look For A Boyfriend. With All The Fighting Bad Guy's. Annoying Sister's Who Get On My Last Nerve. Working In The Lab With My Uncle And School...Got To Much On My Mind You Know.

Best Friend: Ichigo And Usagi And Minako Their The Greatest Friend's You Can Ask For. Even Fluffy :)

Magic Power: Fire

Favorite Magic: Uhhh...You Can Have A Favorite Spell...? :o o-o

Mew Name: Mew Vanilla (Look In Chapter 2 You'll Know What Her Mew Uniform Look's Like)

Weapon: Snow Sword (A Sword That's White With Light Blue Snow Flake's On It )

Attack's: Ribbon Vanilla Slash. Ribbon Vanilla Blast. Ribbon Vanilla Arctic Blast.

Mew Element: Sadly Snow And Ice Like My Annoying Sister Icy Who I Always Want To Punch...

Mew Transformation Theme: Let It Go By Demi Lovato

Story: When She Was 8 She Got Adopted By Her Uncle Ryou Shirogane After He And Her Mother Found Out Her Sister's Was After The Dragon Flame And When She Got Older They Would Force Her To Help Them And Take Over Magix. Her Mom Told Ryou To Adopt Her. He Then Took Cheyenne To Tokyo Where He Raised Her To Be Nice To People And Not To Be Cruel Like The Trix. When She Was 13 Ryou Saw She Had A Talent For Technology Like Him She Knew How To Invent Thing's Only Her Invention's Was To Watch TV Show's From Other World's Or Play Video Game's From Magix. After Seeing The Thing's She Invented He Allowed Her To Work In The Lab With Him And Keiichro She Then Met The Mew Mew's Who At First Was Curious About Her Till After A Month Or So Of Getting Use To Her Being Around, Ichigo Became Her Best Friend Even Though She Wasn't A Mew They Both Told Each Other Everything Ichigo Could Tell Cheyenne About Her Mew Mew Problem's And Cheyenne Could Tell Her About Her Not So Normal Family Issue's Since Finding Out Ryou Can Turn Into A Cat She Simply Just Accepted That Her Family Was Anything But Normal. She Then Met Ringo Who Moved To Tokyo After The Defeat Of The Saint Rose Crusader's. A Month After Their Defeat A New Enemy Shown Up And The Tokyo Mew Mew Was Getting Beat. Cheyenne Went To Tell Ryou When She Ran Into The Same Machine That Injected Mew Berry By Accident. It Injected Her With Arctic Fox DNA When She Was About To Ask How To Undo It Keiichro And Ryou Told Her That She Had To Go Help The Mew Mew's In Battle Which Freaked Her Out Since She Doesn't Get To School On Time They Suspected She Can Beat A Chimera Animal. After The Battle Was Over She Then Became A Waitress At The Cafe And That's How She Became Mew Vanilla.

* * *

**Ok I Just Wanted To Give The Viewer's A Little More Information About Cheyenne And I Know Some Of The OC Profile Idea's Were Off The Winx Website But I Didn't Know What To Put In A Profile And I Didn't What To Add So I Randomly Picked Some Thing's Don't Judge T_T**

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB SAILOR MOON OR TOKYO MEW MEW I ONLY OWN MEW VANILLA/CHEYENNE TRIX**


	6. Chapter 6 Battle At Cloud Tower :o

**Chapter 6 Battle At Cloud Tower :o**

* * *

The Winx Arrived At Cafe Mew Mew To See It Look Like A Wreck

"Woah What Happen Here?" Stella Asked

"I Don't Know We Better See If Anyone's Hurt" Bloom Answered And Went Inside The Cafe To See Seven Girl's And Four Guy's And Three Alien's Along With 5 Girl's In School Uniform's And Three Adult's And Two Kid's And A Guy With Black Hair And Blue Eye's Wearing A Green Jacket In There (**Yes The Sailor Senshi And Tuxedo Karmen Is Guest Appearing In This)  
**  
A Blonde Girl Who Was Dress Like A Boy Shouted "I GOING FREAKING GET THOSE WITCHES IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" And Punched The Wall. The Winx Froze When She Said Witches And Punched The Wall Without Showing Any Sign's Of Pain. They Also Now Know What Happen. The Trix Attacked Cafe Mew Mew. Now The Only Question Left Was Where Is Cheyenne?

"Calm Down Haruka. I Think We All Know Cheyenne Has Stronger Will Than That You Of All People Should Know That" A Girl With Dark Ocean Blue Hair And In A School Uniform Said

"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THOSE THREE WON'T DO SOME KIND OF SPELL ON HER AMI?!" The Blonde Call Haruka Said

"Why Don't We All Calm Down. Cheyenne Would Want Us Working Together Not Against Each Other" Zakuro Said In A Mature Tone

The Winx Exchanged Look's At Each Other Trying Think Of What Could Be Going On

"Zakuro-Sama Is Right. In Order To Save Cheyenne We Need To Calm Down...Beside's...We Can Let Our Anger Out On Her Sister's Next Time We See Them" Ringo Said

"WILL SOMEONE TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Stella Shouted Then The Two Group's Noticed Them And Started Giving Them Bad Look's. The Winx Then Felt Uneasy At The Glare's They Were Being Gave

Ichigo Came Up To Them And Simply Answer's "This Wouldn't Of Happen If You Never Came Here" Ichigo Said And Walked Away

"What Do You Mean This Wouldn't Of Happen If **We **Never Came Here?" Asked Techa

"THE TRIX TOOK CHEYENNE ONEE-CHAN! THEY TIE RYOU AND KEIICHRO UP THEN DID THE SAME TO HOTARU AND TARUTO AND KNOCKED ICHIGO ONEE-CHAN UNCONSCIOUS AND TOOK CHEYENNE-CHAN!" Pudding Shouted At The Fairy's And Started Crying

"It's Okay Pudding It's Okay" Said A Blonde Girl With Two Odango's In Her Hair That Hold's Her Pigtail's In Place She Was Wearing The Same School Uniform As Ami The Blue Haired Girl.

"No It's Not! Pudding Wasn't There To Protect Her Sister When She Needed Her Most" Pudding Said With Watery Eye's

"Usagi Maybe It's Better To Give Pudding Some Time To Herself" Said A Eleven Year Old Girl With Pink Hair Done In The Same Hair Style As The Blonde But The Odango's Looked More Like Rabbit Ear's

"I Think We Came At A Wrong Time...Let's Leave And Give Them Alone Time" Roxy Said

"Yea I Think You Should Leave" Said Mint In A Angry Tone As She Came Up To Them

**Outside The Cafe**

* * *

The Winx Left The Cafe And Started Walking Toward A Park They Were Silent The Whole Way Until Stella Decided To Break The Silence

"Who Knew Someone Would Be So Upset Over A Witch. I Know I Be Happy If I Got A Witch Out Of Solaria" Stella Said While Checking Her Nail's

"Stella She Was Nice Like Mirta Remember? Her Friend's Are Probably Upset And Are Missing Her" Flora Said

"Yea But They Didn't Have To Get Mad At Us It's Not Our Fault The Trix Kidnapped Her" Aisha Said

"True But They Are Right If We Never Came Here The Trix Would Of Never Found Her" Musa Said

Bloom Stopped In Her Track's And Turned Toward The Winx And Said In A Serious Tone "Winx I Think I Know Where The Trix Are But Since The Tokyo Mew Mew Are Cheyenne's Friend's We Need To Team Up With Them And Rescue Her It's Most Likely She'll Trust Them More Than Us"

"Yea However Since Their Not Fond Of Us. Were Gonna Need A Plan" Techa Said

"Then What Are We Waiting For?" Roxy Said

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

Cheyenne Moaned As She Woke Up And The Bed She Was On Didn't Help Stop Her Pain's...Wait Bed?...Cheyenne Immediately Open Her Eye's And Found Out The Room She Was In Wasn't Her Bed Room. The Room Looked Scary And Ugly To Her Since She Was Use To Bright Colorful Welcoming Bed Room's What Was Weird Though The Room Had Two More Bed's. Cheyenne Decided To Sit Up And Look Around

"Oh Great She's Awake!" A Scared Voice Said. Cheyenne Turned Around As If This Place Couldn't Get More Scary Now She's Hearing Voice's

"Uh Hello? Anyone There?" Cheyenne Said In A Scared Tone

No Respond

"Mint You Better Not Be Scaring Me Again Cause It Ain't Funny" Cheyenne Said Still In A Scared Tone Praying To See Mint Come Out Of Nowhere To Say Darn It.

Still Scared She Walked Around Looking For Anything That Could Show It Was A Prank Like A Video Camera Or Speaker Phone's However She Didn't Find Any Of That And Now She Was Really Freaking Out...What Kind Of Mess Is She In? Not To Mention The High Heel Boot's She Was Wearing Was A Pain! She Probably Was Still In Mew Form...Least That's What She Thought

"Er Uncle R-R-Ryou? Ichigo-Chan? Zakuro-Sama? Anybody? Anybody At All?" Cheyenne Said. She Saw Movement Somewhere Near A Bed There She Then Started To Sneak Like A Fox And As She Got Closer She Heard Two Girl's Whispering To Each Other

"Are You Crazy She's One Of Them!" One Whisper Harshly. Which Made Cheyenne Think What Does She Mean She's One Of Them? Does She Mean One Of The Mew Mew's?

**"**I Was Just Saying She Sound's Scared And Thought We Should Stop Hiding" The Other Said

"And How Do You Know She's Not Acting" The First One That Spoke Said

"Um Excuse Me?" Cheyenne Said In A Confused Tone. However The Two Girl's Jumped Up From Their Hiding Spot And Looked Toward Cheyenne Afraid. They Looked Her Age

Cheyenne Blinked And Shook Her Head " I Not Going Hurt You. You Can Calm Down" She Said In A Soft Tone. The Two Girl's Looked At Each Other Confused. One Girl Had Long Black Hair That Almost Went To Her Feet And Brown Eye's. She Wore A Grey Long Sleeve Shirt With A Red Skull On It And Had A Red Vest On. She Wore Black Jean's And Had Grey High Heel's On. The Other Girl Had Short Orange Hair That Was Above Her Shoulder's And Green Eye's. She Wore A Dark Blue Shirt With A Black Jacket And Blue Baggy Jean's And Had Blue Sneaker's On. And She Had A Black Choker On.

Cheyenne Extended Her Hair Toward Them "My Name Is Cheyenne, What's Your Name?" Cheyenne Asked Nicely While The Two Girl's Still Look Confused For Some Reason Then The One With Black Hair Shook Her Hand And Said "Sakura" Then The Girl With Orange Hair Shook Her Hand And Said "My Name Is Scarlet"

Cheyenne Smiled "Nice To Meet You Sakura And Scarlet" She Said

"Erm. Why Are You So Nice?" Scarlet Asked Her

Cheyenne Tilted Her Head Confused And Said "Because I Like To Be Nice Toward People...?" She Said In A Confused Tone

Sakura Shook Her Head "No She Mean's Why Are You Being So Nice? Aren't You One Of Them?" Sakura Said

"One Of Who?" Cheyenne Said In A Confused Tone

"The Trix Aren't You One Of Them?" Sakura Said

"HECK NO I NOT A TRIX NEVER WAS NEVER WILL!" Cheyenne Said And Shook Her Hand's Like Crazy

"Then Ummm Why Are You Dress Like Them" Scarlet Said Awkwardly And Rubbing The Back Of Her Head

"Dress Like What Now?" Cheyenne Said Wide Eyed She Then Raced Toward A Mirror As Fast As She Could In The Annoying High Heel's She Was Wearing. Once She Saw Her Outfit And Make Up She Screamed And Shouted "THEY BETTER HAVE A WILL PREPARE CAUSE I TAKING THEM OUT NEXT TIME I SEE THEM FOR MAKING ME WEAR THIS FREAKY LOOKING OUTFIT!"

"Huh Funny I Never Saw A Witch Worried About Her Outfit Before" Sakura Said While Looking At Her Nail's

Cheyenne Had A Black Shirt Like Icy's With A Cape On It That She Was Trying To Rip Off And Instead Of A I It Had C On It And A Black Skirt Like Stormy's But Without The Tight's And Now She Was Trying To Think Of A Excuse Or Lie To Stay Alive Cause If Ryou See's Her In That Skirt She's Going Be Dead Meat. She Had Black Combat Boot's That Went Up To Her Knee's And On Her Right Hand A Black Glove Like Darcy's And On The Other Was Another Black Glove But Finger Less And To Top It Off Her Make Up Looked The Same Way They Do Their's But Black And She Had Purple Lip Stick And Her Hair Was In Two High Pigtail's. Yea That Look Wasn't Going Slide With Her

"WHO DO THEY THINK ARE!? CHANGING MY LOOK? THIS DON'T SAY FRIENDLY AND HAPPY...IT SAYS WAR!" Cheyenne Shouted And Started Banging Her Head On A Wall

"It Don't Look That Bad..." Scarlet Said In A Lying Tone

"Scarlet You Can Say It's Ugly If You Want I Don't Mind" Cheyenne Said

"Okay It's Ugly" Scarlet Said Truthfully

"Can I Ask You Something?" Cheyenne Said

"Sure Why Not?" Sakura Said In A Bored Tone

"Where Am I" Cheyenne Asked

"Cloud Tower" Scarlet Answered Like It Was The Simplest Thing In The World

"C-C-C-C-Cloud Tower? How The Shooting Star's Did I End Up Here?" Cheyenne Said Trying To Think Of How She Could Of Got There

"Well Your Sister's Invaded The Tower And The One In Purple Was Using A Spell To Make You Float And Said You Got Knock Out Unconscious When Fighting The Winx And That You Needed To Rest Somewhere So They Trapped Griffin In The Dungeon's And Are Making The Student's Do What They Say And They Made Us Watch You In Our Dorm" When Scarlet Finished She Had To Gasp For Air After Saying All That. The Way Scarlet Rushed All That Together Made Cheyenne Think Of Pudding When She Explained Thing's

_"Pudding..." _Cheyenne Thought And Wondered What The Other's Back At Tokyo Were Doing. Were They Worry About Her? What Were They Doing? Was Usagi And Minako Watching Codename Sailor V And Eating 20 Pizza's Without Her? She Shook Her Head And Said "So Let Me Get This Straight Their Ordering The Student's Around Like Their The Bosses Of This Joint? And Said I Fought The Winx?" Cheyenne Asked. Scarlet And Sakura Looked At Each Other And Nodded

"And They Call Me A Brat? Their Taking Over Cloud Tower And Forcing People To Do Thing's Against Their Will. Not To Mention They Lied. It Was The Complete Opposite I Was Fighting Them With Ichigo Then They Knocked Me And Her Out Cold" Cheyenne Said

"No Offense But. Their The Most Feared Witches In The Realm's Of Magix You Really Thought You Had A Chance Against Them?" Sakura Said Raising A Brow At Cheyenne

"No...But I Thought Ichigo Could Since She Was The Strongest Among Us Mew's Beside's Berry" Cheyenne Said Thinking Of Her Best Friend Whom Was Also Her Leader. When Ever In Time's Of Trouble's The Rest Of The Mew Mew's Always Told Her To Believe In Ichigo And She Forever Will Stay Loyal To Her. Even If She Doesn't Get Back To Earth She'll Still Stay Loyal To Mew Ichigo

"Mew's? Are You Talking About Pokemon...?" Scarlet Said Blinking

"No...I Talking About Tokyo Mew Mew..." Cheyenne Said.

"TOKYO MEW MEW!? YOUR A TOKYO MEW MEW!?" Sakura And Scarlet Said In Unison. If Cheyenne Had To Guess Where Their From Her Guess Would Be Earth Because As Far As She Know's Only People From Earth Heard About Tokyo

"Yeah..." Cheyenne Said Taken Back From Their Out Burst...In Fact She Didn't Know Why She Was Telling Them But She Felt Like She Could Trust Them

"Which Mew Are You!?" Scarlet Asked Excitedly

"Mew Vanilla" Cheyenne Answered Blinking. She Was Surprise That There Were Other Witches From Earth Beside's Her And Her So Call Sister's.

"Hmm Explain's Why You Have Her Mark On Your Neck And Why It Don't Look Fake" Sakura Said

"WAIT...WHAT MARK I WAS NEVER TOLD I HAD A MARK ON MY NECK" Cheyenne Said Thinking Of How Many People Probably Thought It Was A Tattoo

"Here Look To The Left Of Your Neck" Scarlet Said As She Handed Cheyenne A Mirror. When She Looked To Where Scarlet Said To Look She Saw It. She Saw A Mew Mark. It Was A Fox's Head With A Snow Flake On It's Forehead. She Decided She Would Complain About It Later And Find A Way To Get Home

"A-A-Anyway's. I Thinking We Should Find A Way To Toss My Sister's Outta Here And Not To Mention I Need To Force Them To Take Me Home" Cheyenne Said

"And How Are We Going Do That?" Sakura Said

"I Can Trans-WHERE'S MY MEW PENDANT?" Cheyenne Said As She Looked Around For Her Pendant This Was So Not Her Day

"I Think I Saw Your One Sister With It. What Was Her Name? Macy? Cece? Snowy? Ugh I Rememeber She Had White Hair" Scarlet Said Trying To Think Back

"Icy? ICY STOLE MY PENDANT SHE'S SO GETTING TOSS NOW" Cheyenne Said In A Angry Tone

"Yup That's Her So Unless You Know Some Good Spell's You Won't Get It Back" Scarlet Said

"Yeah...I Only Know One Spell...Ok New Plan We Set Griffin Free First" Cheyenne Said. Truth Be Told...She Just Said Volcano Blast Cause It Sounded Epic... She Blew Up Her Room With That Spell So Many Time's...And After Fixing Her Room...Ryou Told Her To Never Say Epic Thing's Again...

"That Sound's Easier I Know Where The Duegeon Is. It's Where I Hide From Her And Sleep" Sakura Said

"Okay But I Borrowing A Ball Bat Just To Be Safe" Cheyenne Said Awkwardly. She Was Really Good At Baseball However Taking A Ball Bat For Defense Would Be A Bright Idea Since When She Use To Live With Icy Darcy And Stormy She Learnt To Expect Anything From Them...She Always Had To Dodge Spell's With Stormy When Icy And Darcy Fought Over Whose Doing Whose Homework...Idiot's...Is What She Thought Whenever Looking Back At The Memory's

"Alright Let's Go Then Ball Bat Girl" Scarlet Said In A Silly Tone. Yea...This Girl Reminded Her So Much Of Pudding While Sakura Sounded A Bit Like Zakuro And Mint...

_"I Miss You Guy's...I Hope Ryou Ain't Giving You To Much Trouble...Hopefully I'll Be Back Soon..." _Cheyenne Thought. She Missed Her Friend's And Didn't Like The Idea Of Being Dimension's Away From Them. But At Least She Made Two New Friend's

**Back To Tokyo**

* * *

"WHHAAAAAAATTTTTTT" Was All Ichigo Managed To Choke Out Of Her Mouth To Say When The Winx Told Her And The Rest Of The Mew Mew's And Sailor Senshi What The Trix Could Do To Cheyenne

"YOUR SAYING THOSE FLYING IDIOT'S WOULD TRY TO TURN CHEYENNE EVIL WITH A SPELL!?" Ichigo Shouted

"Yep Pretty Much" Bloom Said. The Winx's Plan Was Going Well So Far Now All They Need To Do Is Rescue Cheyenne

"FORGET GOING SIX FEET UNDER WHEN I GET THEM THEIR GOING TEN FEET UNDER!..." Haruka Shouted. Clenching Her Fist Wanting To Punch The Trix Badly

"It's A Good Possiblity That If Their At Cloud Tower They'll Find A Spell To Turn Cheyenne Dark" Techa Said

"KEIICHRO HAND ME THE MEW AQUA ROD. WE MAY NOT HAVE MEW AQUA BUT I CAN KNOCK THEM UPSIDE THE HEAD WITH IT!" Ichigo Shouted At Keiichro In A Insane/Angry Tone. Him And Everyone In The Cafe Was Scared By Ichigo's New Tone

"You Know. They Could've Found The Spell As We Speak" Musa Said

"EVERYONE LET'S GO!" Berry Said

The Mew Mew's Left The Cafe The Sailor Senshi Was Going Come But Ichigo Stopped Them

"You Guy's Need To Stay Here Because If We All Leave The Enemy Will Attack Tokyo Without Our Knowing." Ichigo Said

The Sailor Senshi Exchanged Look's At One Other Then Usagi Came Up To Ichigo

"Okay We'll Stay But. Please Bring Cheyenne Back Safe And Sound" Usagi Said With Pleading Eye's. Ichigo Nodded And Exited The Cafe.

* * *

The Winx And Tokyo Mew Mew Gathered In Behind The Cafe

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY"

"MEW MEW MINT"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE"

"MEW MEW PUDDING"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO"

"MEW MEW RINGO"

"MEW MEW BERRY"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!" The Seven Mew Mew's Shouted Together And In A Matter Of Second's They Were Now Tokyo Mew Mew's

"Winx Transform!" Bloom Said

"MAGIC WINX BLOOMIX!" The Winx Shouted Together And Tranformed While Roxy Transformed Into Enchantix

After Everyone Was Transformed The Winx Turned Toward Tokyo Mew Mew

"Because You Can't Transport Were Going Have To Teleport You With Us. If That's Okay With You" Aisha Said. The Tokyo Mew Mew Nodded To Show It Was Okay With Them.

Stella Got Out Her Ring Of Solaria "Solaria!" Stella Said Then The Ring Turned Into A Scepter. "Take Us To Cloud Tower!" And With That The Two Team's Disappeared Into Thin Air

**Back To Cloud Tower**

* * *

Cheyenne. Sakura And Scarlet Looked At Each And Every Cell. They Were About To Give Up Until They Heard Someone Chanting A Spell. They All Went To The Cell That Was At The End Of The Room And Found Griffin Whom Look Like She Was In A Fight Judging By All The Dirt And Dust On Her Outfit

"Are You Okay Ma'am?" Cheyenne Said

Ms. Griffin Looked At Cheyenne Then Said " No I Am Not! You And Your Sister's Are Going To Light Rock Once I Get Out Of This Rotten Cell!" Griffin Shouted

Scarlet Came Up To Ms. Griffin's Cell "Ms. Griffin She's Not Like Her Sister's What They Told Us About Her Were Lie's" Scarlet Said

"And How Do You Know She's Not Lying!?" Ms. Griffin Snapped. Cheyenne Could Really Tell That The Headmistress Hated Her Sister's And She Didn't Blame Her. She Herself Dislike's Them

"Do A Spell On Her Ms. Griffin And Check Her Energy Pattern's To See If It's Positive Or Negative" Sakura Said With Her Hand's On Her Hip's

Ms. Griffin Had A Look On Her That Show She Doubted Cheyenne Was Good But She Sighed And Did The Spell On Cheyenne Whom Just Stood Still.

"Her Energy Is Positive?" Ms. Griffin Said Shocked

"Told Ya" Scarlet Said In A Happy Tone

"Then Why Is She Dress Like Them If She's Not Evil?" Ms. Griffin Said

"THEY TOOK MY CLOTHES!. MY SPARKLY SHINY CLOTHES!" Cheyenne Whined With Eye's Full Of Tear's. Ms. Griffin Looked At Scarlet And Sakura Who Shrugged And Sighed At Cheyenne For Crying Over Clothes

"Okay...I Take That Was A Touchy Subject..." Ms. Griffin Said

"It Is Touchy...Those Clothes Were Brand New...Baka Stormy Probably Took Them For Herself To Wear...I Loved That Outfit It Was My Fifth Favorite..." Cheyenne Said In A Sad Tone

"Errrr Ok Then...Do You Know A Spell To Get Me Out Of Here" Ms. Griffin Asked Cheyenne

"I Only Know One Spell...Call Volcano Blast But I Tend To Blow Up Room's When I Use It..." Cheyenne Answered

Ms. Griffin's Eye's Widen She Then Took A Step Back From The Cell Door " Well...I Know One Of Your Sister's Carry's A Spell Book With Them So Maybe There Could Be A Way To Get It. Then Once You Get It You Can Find A Spell To Free The School" Ms. Griffin Said. She Never Trusted A Family Member Of The Trix But If Cheyenne's Nice Like How Sakura And Scarlet Say's She Is Then Maybe Just MAYBE She Can Free The School...If She Doesn't Blow It Up First...

"HAI!. It Be A Nice Way To Get Payback On The Flying Idiot's Of Magix" Cheyenne Said As She Ran Off To Find Her Sister's

Ms. Griffin Then Picked Up A Tape Recorder And Said "Note To Self. Call The Trix The Flying Idiot's Of Magix For Now On"

Scarlet And Sakura Looked At Ms. Griffin There Was A Long Pause Of Silence Until Sakura Broke It "Really Ms. Griffin Really?" Sakura Said Raising A Brow At The Headmistress

"What?" Ms. Griffin Said

* * *

Cheyenne Was Beginning To Feel Uneasy There Was No Sight Of Anyone In The Tower And No Sight Of Her Sister's Anywhere. However There Was One Room Left She Didnt Check. The Weird Main Room She Heard About Where Ms. Griffin See's If A Witch Is Worthy To Attend The School. She Had A Feeling That Her Sister's Were Inside That Room

She Came Upon Two Giant Door's. Her Nerve's Started Jumping And She Was Debating That If She Go Inside Or Not

_"Get A Hold Of Yourself Cheyenne. Just Hope That Praticeing Acting With Minako Pay Off...And Hope That Having Haruka Make You Run Though A Track Field Pay Off Cause You Might Need To Run..." _Cheyenne Thought To Herself

She Gripped The Door Knob "Ok. It's Now Or Never" Cheyenne Said To Herself

* * *

She Opened The Door And Saw Her Sister's Standing In Front Of A Spell Book Trying To Do A Spell That Made Them Look Like They Were Trying To Pull A Imaginary Lever. She Now Wondered How The Heck Did They Find The Dragon Flame? **(They Were In Their Season 6 Outfit's)**

Apparently They Noticed Her Staring At Them. She Felt Her Heart In Her Thorat But Decided To Act Like She Was Under A Spell To Get Her Mew Pendant Back And The Spell Book Ms. Griffin Talked About

"Hello Cheyenne...Don't Ask...This Spell Turned Out To Be A Scam.." Darcy Said Awkwardly

Cheyenne Didn't Respond And Just Shook Her Head Thinking How Can They Be Related? Sure She Wasn't The Smartest Person In School And Sure She Was Forgetful. But At Least She Didn't Pull Imaginary Lever's!

"I Wonder If Those Two Girl's Casted The Spell We Told Them To Cast On Cheyenne" She Heard Stormy Whispered. Cheyenne Became Nervous. What Exactly Were They Planning?

_"Just Wait Till Ryou And The Other's Hear About This..." _Cheyenne Thought Angrily

Icy Walked Up To Cheyenne " So Sis. Are You Ready To Destroy The Winx Once And For All?" Icy Said

"Yes. I Can't Wait To Rip Their Sparkly Wing's Off Their Dead Body's" Cheyenne Said In A Evil Tone. Ok...Not A Good Line To Say. She Sounded More Like A Psycho Than A Evil Witch

"That's What I Like To Hear" Icy Said With A Smirk. Judging By Icy's Tone Cheyenne Could Tell Icy Knew She Was Acting But That's Impossible Right?

"What Are We Going To Do About Those Tokyo Mew Mew's Though?" Darcy Said Pointing To A Crystal Ball That Shown The Tokyo Mew Mew With The Winx Somewhere In The Tower

_"They Better Not Be Planning What I Think Their Planning..." _Cheyenne Thought

"Simple We'll Destroy Them With The Winx" Icy Said.

"EHHHHHH!? I KNEW IT!" Cheyenne Shouted. Okay...She Now Remembered The Reason Why She Gave Up Acting Was Because She Could Never Stay In Character "...I-I-I Mean...I Mean..." She Couldn't Think Of Anything To Say Beside's I Mean

"Don't Bother Trying To Act Cheyenne...Your Acting Ain't Good. We Also Heard You Cry Over Sparkly Clothes Like Stella." Stormy Said. She Heard Stormy Mumble Something About How Bad Of A Fashion Sense She Has.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY FASHION SENSE! ALSO YOU DO ANYTHING TO MY FRIEND'S THEN I'LL FISH SLAP YOU INTO NEXT WEEK" Cheyenne Shouted

"Mhm Yeah And How Do You Plan To Fight Without Your Pendant?" Darcy Said

"Like This...VOLCANO BLAST!" Cheyenne Shouted And Threw A Fire Ball At The Trix Which Actually Didn't Blow Up Instead It Got A Direct Hit And Knock The Three Witches Against A Wall

"YAY! DIRECT HIT!" Cheyenne Said Like A Little Kid

The Trix Got Up And Looked Mad That Their Sister Was Disagreeing With Them And Honestly Cheyenne Didn't Care She Just Smiled Proud That She Knocked Them Into A Wall

"What's A Matter Sister's? Mad That Not Every Witch Bow's Down And Respect's You Like In Your Dream's?" Cheyenne Taunted And Crossed Her Arm's.

"Brat! Don't You Know Witches Don't Do Friendship?" Icy Said.

That Made Cheyenne Mad. Sure She And Her Friend's Weren't Normal They Fought Evil Villain's For A Living But That Was Their Destiny To Protect The Innocent And Fight For Love And Justice. To Right Wrong's And Triumph Over Evil. She Wasn't Going Leave Her Friend's To Become Cruel And Evil Like Her Sister's. If They Try To Take Over Tokyo She Would Fight Them Till Death Came To Take Her Away

"You Know What Icy? If Witches Don't Do Friendship Why Are You Darcy And Stormy Working Together Huh? Ain't Working Together Team Work And Friendship? If That's The Case Why Do You Even Work Together?" Cheyenne Said Angrily. Clenching Her Fists Fighting The Urge To Punch Them Out

"Err Because Were Sister's...?" Stormy Said

"Sister's Helping Each Other Are The Same As Friend's Helping Each Other Stormy. So Tell Me Why Do You Say Witches Don't Do Friendship When You Yourself's Are Friend's" Cheyenne Said In A Angry Tone.

No Response

"Exactly You Don't Know! You Don't Know Why You Say That!" Cheyenne Shouted. Her Hand's Glowing Orange Due To Her Wanting To Throw Another Fire Ball At Them

"To Think We Were Offering To Give You The Dragon Fire As Well If You Joined Us. You Ungrateful Little Brat" Icy Said

"I Ungrateful? I UNGRATEFUL!? I DIED ONCE WOMAN AND GOT BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE BY MEW AQUA! WHILE ALL YOU THREE GOT WAS A LITTLE BURN OR SO FROM BLOOM AND THE WINX! YOU WANNA KNOW UNGRATEFUL!? LOOK IN THE MIRROR ALL YOU THREE DO IS WANT POWER TO TAKE OVER WORLD'S KNOWING MOM TOLD YOU TO NEVER BE LIKE OUR ANCESTOR'S!" Cheyenne Shouted. Dang She Never Said So Many Word's In One Complete Sentence In Her Life But That Sure Felt Good To Get Out

The Three Witches Were Silent...Completely Silent. They Didn't Know How To Respond To That. Apparently Cheyenne Was On A Roll And She Wasn't Going Stop Now.

"When You Freak's Were Getting Close To Taking The Earth Over By Using That Ocean Throne Thing Me And My Friend's Were Ready To Take You Down. Yes I Know That's Low But I Had A Choice. Let You Take The Earth Over Or Fight For What's Right. And I Always Will Choose To Protect The Earth And It's People" Cheyenne Said

"Talk About Low-" Icy Began When Cheyenne Got Extremely Mad

"LOW!? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE TOLD AT EIGHT THAT YOUR SISTER'S ARE WITCHES WHOSE TRYING TO TAKE OVER DIMENSION'S AND THAT YOU GOTTA GO INTO HIDING WITH YOUR UNCLE KNOWING FOR A FACT THAT YOUR A WITCH TOO AND AFRAID THAT YOU MIGHT BECOME CARELESS AND CRUEL LIKE THEM!? OR BETTER YET GROW UP KNOWING THAT THEY NEVER CARED FOR YOU" Cheyenne Shouted. She Started Getting Annoyed By Her Sister's Lie's And Insult's

"WE DO CARE CH-" Darcy Began

"NO YOU DON'T OTHERWISE YOU WOULD OF GAVE UP BEING EVIL A LONG TIME AGO AND TRY TO CHANGE! YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ANYBODY ELSE BUT YOURSELF'S" Cheyenne Shouted. In Her Mind She Noted To Remind Herself To Tell Ryou To Make Her Some Coffee

The Trix Looked At One Other. Thinking Of A Way To Respond When...

"Aw Look Family Reunion" Jordan Said In A Mocking Tone As He Appeared Out Of Nowhere

"JORDAN! WHY THE SHOOTING STAR'S ARE YOU HERE!?" Cheyenne Shouted. As If Her Day Couldn't Get Worse

"My Master Told Me To Get Rid Of Mew Vanilla And Her Sister's Whom I Need To Take Blood From" Jordan Said. When Jordan Said He Wanted The Trix's Blood The Three Eye's Widen And Looked Around For Any Useful Object To Throw At Him

"Why In Magix Do You Want Our Blood!?" Stormy Shouted

"To See If You Got Animal DNA Like Your Sister" Jordan Said And Rolled His Eye's

"Animal DNA...?" Icy Darcy And Stormy Said In Confusion Then Looked At Cheyenne. She Felt Chill's Go Up Her Back From The Look They Were Giving Her.

"Yeah About The Whole Mew Mew Thing...Ryou Said That When I First Became A Mew Mew That I Had Animal DNA Mix With Human DNA And That He Didn't Know If You Were The Same Way..." Cheyenne Said Awkwardly

"SO YOUR SAYING WE COULD BE PART ANIMAL!?" The Trix Shouted At Cheyenne

"In A Way..." Cheyenne Said

"ENOUGH! Let's Get Down To Bushiness Shall We?" Jordan Said

Cheyenne Grabbed Icy By Her Long Hair And Said "Unless You Want To Get Eaten Alive Or Crush By A Monster I Suggest You Give Me My Mew Pendant" Cheyenne Said In A Threating Tone. Icy Rolled Her Eye's And Gave Her Mew Pendant Back. They Then Saw Jordan Take A Chimera Jelly And Put It In A Fairy Pet

"FUSION!" He Yelled As He Turned It Into A Chimera Animal

Cheyenne Looked At The Chimera Animal. This Was Her Cue

"MEW MEW VANILLA METAMORPHO-SIS!" Cheyenne Shouted And Transformed

"Mew Mew Style Mew Mew Grace Mew Mew Power In Your Face" Mew Vanilla Said And Did The Signature Pose

"Chimera Animal Crush Mew Vanilla Sister's While I Finally Finish Her Off" Jordan Said

"WHAT!?" The Four Sister's Shouted And Dodged The Chimera Animal's Claw's

"WHERE THE HECK IS THE WINX WHEN YOU NEED THEM!?" Mew Vanilla Shouted As Her Sword Clashed With Jordan's. Yea...She Was Really Going Be In A Bad Mood When She Get's Back To Tokyo

"WHAT I LIKE TO KNOW WHERE THE HECK IS A WRECKING BALL WHEN YOU NEED IT!" Stormy Shouted Dodging The Chimera Animal's Horn's

**Back To The Winx And Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

The Winx Looked At The Tokyo Mew Mew. Mew Zakuro Told Them To Stop A Minute Ago For Some Unknown Reason. Right Now Her Ear's Were Twitching Which Show She Hear's Something

"What Is It Mew Zakuro?" Mew Lettuce Asked Her Team Mate

"It Seem's The Trix And Mew Vanilla Are Fighting Jordan And A Chimera Animal...The Trix Are Running Around Screaming Like Idiot's While Cheyenne Is Fighting Jordan" Mew Zakuro Explained

"A CHIMERA ANIMAL!? JORDAN!?" All The Tokyo Mew Mew's Except Mew Zakuro Shouted And Started Running Toward Cloud Tower's Main Room. The Winx Had To Start Flying In Order To Catch Up To Them

"What's A Chimera Animal?" Roxy Asked Mew Ichigo And Mew Berry

"YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW!" Mew Ichigo And Mew Berry Shouted At The Same Time

"UH YEAH I THINK WE WANNA KNOW IF OUR LIFE'S ARE IN DANGER!" Stella Shouted

"WE'LL EXPLAIN ON THE WAY NaNoDa!" Mew Pudding Shouted

"IS NOW REALLY THE RIGHT TIME TO TALK!?" Mew Mint Shouted

* * *

"I Hate Chimera Animal's! I Freaking Hate Chimera Animal's!" Mew Vanilla Shouted While Trying To Keep Her Shield Up From The Chimera Animal That Kept Banging It With It's Horn's

"IF WE GET THOUGH THIS ALIVE I GOING TO SLAP YOU INTO NEXT YEAR!" Mew Vanilla Shouted At Her Older Sister's Who Was Behind Her

"Maybe We Should Of Stay In Tokyo..." Darcy Said

"YEA I THINK YOU SHOULD OF!" Mew Vanilla Shouted. Her Left Eye Started Twitching From All The Stress She's Having.

"QUIT BEING SO MOODY! JEEZ" Icy Shouted

"OH OKAY WHY DON'T YOU TRY HAVING TO PUT A SHIELD UP TO KEEP SOMETHING THE SIZE OF A BUS BACK WITH A CRAZY PERSON SHOOTING PLASMA RAY'S AT YOU! LET'S SEE IF YOU BE MOODY THEN!" Cheyenne Shouted At Icy

"This Is To Easy" Jordan Said As He Knocked Mew Vanilla's Shield Down And Blasted Her Across The Room While The Trix Came Close To Getting Knock Though The Glass Window's

"THAT LITTLE BLOOD TAKING CREEP FREAK TRY TO KNOCK US THOUGH GLASS WINDOW'S! WHAT KIND OF PSYCHO'S DO THEY HAVE WORKING FOR WHOEVER HIRED THEM!?" Stormy Shouted

"THE FINEST THEY CAN FIND!" Mew Vanilla Shouted From Across The Room

"HEY WE ARE NOT PSYCHO'S!" Jordan Shouted At Mew Vanilla

"OH YES YOU ARE DUDE!" Mew Vanilla Shouted At Him. The Trix Sweat Dropped Watching Mew Vanilla And Her Enemy Argue. They Then Started Running Again When They Saw The Chimera Animal Come Toward Them

* * *

"Are We There Yet?" Mew Mint Asked The Winx

"Almost..." Musa Said Annoyed. Mew Mint Been Asking If They Were There Eleven Time's. One More Time And She's Going Go Crazy

"Are We There Yet?" Stella Asked In A Bored Tone

"ALMOST!" Everyone Shouted At Stella And Mew Mint

* * *

Jordan Knocked Mew Vanilla's Sword Out Of Her Hand And Had Her Corner.

"Give Up Half Breed?" Jordan Said Pointing His Sword At Her Throat

"You Should Know By Now That The Answer Is No" Mew Vanilla Said And Smirked. Jordan Raised His Sword Up Getting Ready To Strike Her

_"So This Time It Really End's...I Sorry... I've Failed You Mew Ichigo And Mew Berry" _Mew Vanilla Thought

"Then DIE!" Jordan Said As His Sword Was Coming Toward Her. She Closed Her Eye's Waiting For The Impact

"Ribbon...Mint ECHO!"

"Ribbon...Lettuce RUSH!"

"Ribbon...Apple POP!"

Three Attack's Knocked Jordan Away From Mew Vanilla Whom Fell Down To Her Knee's Taking A Few Deep Breath's While Looking Around to See Where The Attack's Came From. When She Heard A Familiar Voice

"VANILLA ONEE-CHAN!?" Pudding Said Running Toward Mew Vanilla

"PUDDING-CHAN!?" Mew Vanilla Wanting To Make Sure That She Was Real And Not A Dream

"VANILLA ONEE-CHAN! YOUR ALIVE! NaNoDa" Pudding Said Happily And Hugged Mew Vanilla. She Saw The Rest Of Her Friend's Running Toward Her

"How Did You Guy's Find Me?" Mew Vanilla Asked

"The Winx Helped Us" Mew Ringo Answered

The Tokyo Mew Mew Looked To The Center Of The Room And Saw ...The Winx And Trix Actually Helping Each Other Fight The Chimera Animal...?

Mew Vanilla Took A Picture Of This Rare Event. In Case Her Sister's Say They Never Helped The Winx She Had A Picture To Prove It

_"WAIT A SECOND! RARE OF COURSE THE TOKYO MEW MEW HASN'T USE THAT ATTACK IN A LONG TIME" _Mew Vanilla Thought

"Mew Ichigo Let's Use The Imperial Prayer Attack, The Last Time You Guy's Used It Was When There Was Only Six Of You However There's Eight Of Us Now Which Will Make It Stronger!" Mew Vanilla Explained Or Try To Explain

"I Think I Know Where Your Going With This, EVERYONE GATHER AROUND THE CHIMERA ANIMAL!" Mew Ichigo Said To Her Team Mate's

Everyone Did As Told And Gathered Around The Chimera Animal. Mew Ringo Grabbed Her Mew Aqua Pendant And Threw It To Mew Ichigo Who Had Now Transformed Into Her Second Transformation **(In The Game Ringo Give's Mew Ichigo A Power Up Giving Her A Second Transformation. Though I Can't Remember If Ringo Gave Ichigo The Pendant So She Could Transform Or Not) **

The Mew Aqua In The Pendant Gave Ichigo Her Power Up And Now That Everyone Was Ready It Was Time To Attack "NOW ATTACK IT QUICK!" Mew Ichigo Shouted

"RIBBON MINT ECHO"

"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH"

"RIBBON PUDDING INFERNO"

"RIBBON ZAKURO WHIP"

"RIBBON APPLE POP"

"RIBBON RASPBERRY CHECK"

"RIBBON VANILLA ARCTIC BLAST"

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK"

Once The Eight Attack's Were Weakening The Chimera Animal. The Seven Mew Mew's Were Giving All Their Power To Their Leader And Mew Ichigo's Strawberry Bell Was Now Glowing All The Color's Of The Rainbow

"RIBBON IMPERIAL PRAYER!" All Eight Mew Mew's Shouted. The Attack Was So Bright That The Winx And Trix Had To Cover Their Eye's. After The Bright Color's Faded Away, The Fairy Pet That Jordan Fused Was Back To Normal

Masha Came Out Of Nowhere Like Always And Ate The Chimera Jelly. "Chimera Animal Defeated." Masha Said In It's Usual Silly Way

Everyone Sighed In Relief Until. "Soon No Fairy Witch Or Mew Mew Will Able To Stand In The Way Of The Grey Circle!" The Annoying Voice Of Jordan Made Them Turn Around To See Him Flying In Mid Air

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" The Winx And Trix Shouted. The Tokyo Mew Mew Exchanged Look's At Each Other. Mew Vanilla Was Now Wondering If Jordan Been Annoying The Winx Since She Know's Her Sister's Became Annoyed With Him At First Encounter.

"You May Have Won The Battle But The War Is Yet To Come!" Jordan Shouted And Disappeared

"The War Is Yet To Come?" Mew Vanilla Wondered Out Loud

"What On Earth Is Going Happen?" Mew Berry Said

Mew Vanilla Caught Her Sister's Trying Sneak Away "STOP RIGHT THERE OR I'LL MAKE YOU TASTE THE RAINBOW!" She Shouted. The Three Witches Didn't Stop Because She Threaten Them. It Was Because They Wondered If The Animal DNA Did Something To Her Brain...

"Uh...What...?" They Said Confused

"Jordan's Master Is After You Idiot's And Magic Has No Effect On Chimera Animal's What So Ever. Do You Really Wanna Take Those Chance's?" Mew Vanilla Said With Her Hand's On Her Hip's

"Were Adult's. We Can Take Care Of Our Self's" Stormy Said

"Like How You Took Care Of That Chimera Animal By Running And Screaming?" Mew Vanilla Said Raising A Brow And Smirking At Her Sister's.

No Respond

"You Do Remember Their After Your Blood Right?" Mew Vanilla Said

"GAHHHH WHAT DO YOU EXPECT US TO DO? GET A DNA TEST!?" Icy Shouted.

"THAT'S A GOOD IDEA! ME AND PUDDING ALREADY HAVE NEEDLE'S WITH US FOR YOU THREE TO TAKE THE TEST!" Mew Vanilla Said.

"YAY SOMEONE ACTUALLY TRUST PUDDING WITH NEEDLE'S NaNoDa!" Pudding Said Happily

The Trix Eye's Widen In Fear As The Blood Drained From Their Face. There Was No Way, No How Was They Going Let Their Crazy Little Sister And A Girl Whose Part Monkey Near Them With Needle's

"CC-C-C-CO-CO-Coming Ms. Griffin!" Darcy Said As She Try To Run But Got Block By Musa And Mew Zakuro

"IT WON'T HURT A BIT THOUGH!" Mew Pudding And Mew Vanilla Said At The Same Time

The Trix Looked At The Winx With A _Help Me _Look Backing Away Slowly As Mew Vanilla And Mew Pudding Was Coming Toward Them.

The Winx Sighed In Defeat "I Got A Idea." Bloom Said Stopping Mew Vanilla And Mew Pudding From Coming Closer To The Trix

"THANK THE DRAGON SHE HAS A IDEA!" The Trix Shouted.

"Aww No One Trust's Vanilla And Pudding With Needle's " Mew Vanilla And Mew Pudding Said At The Same Time

"Anyway's...Your Uncle Created Tokyo Mew Mew Correct?" Bloom Asked

"HE CREATED TOKYO MEW MEW!?" The Trix Shouted At Bloom And Mew Vanilla

"Yeah Why Bloom Onee-chan?" Mew Vanilla Said

"Well If He Has A Lab He Should Be Able To Give Them A DNA Test" Bloom Said

"Yeah But Ryou Always Busy So It Could Take Month's Until The Result's Are In And The Three Flying Baka's Would Need To Be Watch Until Then. Where Would They Even Live?" Mew Vanilla Said

"THEY WILL LIVE WITH YOU!" Mew Mint Shouted

"NANI!?" Mew Vanilla Shouted

"HAI! YOU KNOW WHAT I SAYING VANILLA-CHAN!" Mew Mint Shouted

"Glad Somebody Understand's What Your Saying Because I Don't" Stormy Said Confused

"MINT HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!? MY UNCLE TURN'S INTO A CAT HALF THE TIME AND WANTING TO ADD THREE CRAZY WITCHES TO THAT INSANENESS. WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ME!?" Mew Vanilla Shouted

"LIKE HELLO I DON'T WANT CRAZY WITCHES IN MY HOUSE. YOUR THEIR SISTER THERE FOR IT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" Mew Mint Shouted

"FINE BUT IF I END UP MISSING JUST REMEMBER I COMING BACK TO HAUNT YOU!" Mew Vanilla Shouted.

"IF WERE SUPPOSE TO STAY SOMEWHERE WHERE THE-" Icy's Mouth Got Covered By Darcy's Hand. Mew Vanilla Sighed And Turned Toward Her Sister's

"Your Going Live With Me And Uncle Ryou. And Before You Ask It Has Six Bed Room's And Five Bath Room's And One Kitchen And One Living Room Plus A Basement And Office Room And A Game Room Which Use To Be A Living Room" Mew Vanilla Said

The Winx Trix And Tokyo Mew Mew **(Except Mew Ichigo) **Stared At Mew Vanilla For A While Before Shaking Their Head'a

"Look I'll Allow You To Live There On One Term" Mew Vanilla Said

"And That Is?" Darcy Asked Raising A Brow

"No Fighting The Winx Until You Return To Magix. No Causing Chaos In The City Because There's Enough Of That Already. No Trying To Make Me Join Your Little Group. And Last But Not Least TRY TO ACT NORMAL" Mew Vanilla Said

"And If We Don't Agree To Those Term's?" Stormy Asked

Mew Vanilla Smirked "Then I Will Tell Sailor Uranus And Sailor Neptune To Let All Their Anger Out On You And Beat The Unicorn's Out Of You...I Also Know Someone Who Can Do Worse Than That..." She Said Proudly

"..." The Trix Were Speechless

"Sister's I Nice But I Ain't THAT Nice. Beside's...I Have My Evil Way's To Get People To Do What I Want..." Mew Vanilla Said In A Proud YET Evil Tone

"Explain's Why The Alien's Are Scared Of You" Mew Berry Said

"Fine..." The Trix Said Annoyed. Knowing She Probably Has Something Already Plan Since She Grabbed A Baseball Bat Out Of Nowhere And Looked Like She Was Going Hit Them With It

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 DONE YES! I Was Going Write More But I Had Writer's Block And Had To Do School Work And Forgot What I Was Going To Add So Please Forgive Me If The Chapter Is Terrible T_T **

**ALSO THIS ISN'T GOING BE THE LAST TIME YOU SEE TOKYO MEW MEW USE THE IMPERIAL PRAYER ATTACK. IF YOU WERE EXPECTING TO SEE THE SAILOR SENSHI FIGHT I SORRY BUT THEIR GOING BE FIGHTING WITH THE TOKYO MEW MEW WINX CLUB AND TRIX IN A UP COMING CHAPTER. PLUS DAPHNE AND THE SPECIALIST ARE GOING BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :O...BEWARE THOUGH THE NEXT CHAPTER SHALL BE CRAZY...VERY CRAZY...  
**

Summary For Chapter: What Happen's When You Get Trap In A Cafe Against Your Will And Have A Alien Sing To You Until You Agree To Go Out With Him? A Lot Of Crazy Thing's That's For Sure O_O. The Mew Mew's Winx Trix Pai And Tarb Keiichro And Ryou Even Daphne And The Speacialist Get Trapped In The Cafe Against Their Will And It Don't Help When Kisshu Start's Bugging Cheyenne As Much As He Did Ichigo And Start's Singing Crazy Song's And He Won't Stop Until Cheyenne Goes Out On A Date With Him.

I DON'T WANNA SPOIL ANYTHING SO I'LL JUST GO WITH THAT...NOTE: I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW WINX CLUB OR SAILOR MOON. I ONLY OWN MEW VANILLA/CHEYENNE TRIX AND JORDAN AND THE GREY CIRCLE

THANK'S FOR READING :)


	7. Chapter 7 WHY? T-T

**Chapter 7 WHY!? o_e**

* * *

Cheyenne Was Listening To Music While Cleaning Her Room. She Was Listening To Her Favorite Song.

_I Don't Wanna Save The Day_

I Just Want To Get My Way

_And Rock This World_

_Read My Lip's And Watch 'em Curl_

_Rock This World!_

_It Don't Take Much To Please This Girl_

_I Don't Need The Glitter_

_Don't Believe The Hype_

_You Might Say I The Simple Type_

_Like Any Other Girl_

_Who Want's To Rock This WORLD!_

She Started Dancing To The Song Unaware That A Certain Green Haired Alien Was Watching Her Though Her Bed Room Window

_People, Can You Hear Me?_

_I Want You To Come Near Me_

_Can You Feel The Pull?_

_It Can Be So Beautiful_

"So Koneko-Chan Like's Music Eh?" Kisshu Said As He Watched Cheyenne Dance "That Give's Me A Idea" He Grinned And Teleport Away

**The Next Day At The Park**

* * *

"Why Are We Here Again?" Icy Asked Cheyenne

Cheyenne Sighed "Every Year Ryou Host's A Red Data Animal Show And This Year He Want's Me To Host It With Him Again. But He Put You Three Baka's In Charge Of Watching Me" Cheyenne Said Annoyed. Ryou Wanted Cheyenne To Find A Rare Flower In The Park For The Show But Sadly She Had To Be Watched By Her Sister's.

"What's So Important About It Anyway?" Stormy Said

"It's How He Find's Other Girl's With Animal DNA Then Turn's Them Into A Mew Mew To Ruin Their Life's" Cheyenne Said

"When You Done This Last Year He Found Out You Had Animal DNA Didn't He?" Darcy Asked

"Yup But I Was A Mew Mew On Hold So I Got Turn Into One When The Tokyo Mew Mew Were Losing A Battle" Cheyenne Explained

The Ground Started Shaking As A Red Ship Flew Over

"Hey Ain't That-" Darcy Began Got Cut Off By Cheyenne

"OH GOSH NOT MORE ALIEN'S! I BETTER ALERT THE OTHER'S!" As She Ran Toward Where The Red Ship Was Going

* * *

The Winx Were Waiting For Their Boyfriend's And Daphne To Arrive. Then A Red Ship Landed And Out Of It Came The Specialist And Daphne. Each Of The Winx Ran To Their Boyfriend's.

"Hey Sky" Bloom Greeted Her Boyfriend Sky

"Hello Bloom. How's The Mission Going So Far?" Sky Said

"Great We Found The Fourth Trix" Bloom Said

"Then Why Didn't You Bring Her To Alfea?" Daphne Asked

Bloom Was About To Explain When Four Voice's Were Heard Coming Their Way

"GET BACK HERE YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT!" A Voice Said

"Why Does That Voice Sound So Familiar?" Timmy Asked The Winx. The Winx Just Smile Awkwardly

Then Cheyenne Ran Into Bloom By Accident. Both Of Them Fell Down To The Ground

"OMG GOMENNASAI BLOOM ONEE-CHAN!" Cheyenne Said Helping Bloom Up.

"Whose That?" Roy Asked. Then The Trix Came Into View Behind Cheyenne

"It's The Trix! Specialist Get Your Weapon's Ready!" Sky Ordered

The Trix Saw The Specialist And Rolled Their Eye's "CHEYENNE THAT WASN'T A SPACE SHIP IT WAS A RED FOUNTAIN SHIP!" Icy Shouted

"Is She The Fourth Trix?" Sky Asked Bloom. Bloom Laughed Awkwardly And Walked Toward's Sky

"Sky Believe Me When I Say This Because She's Nothing Like Her Sister's If Anything You Would Think She's Related To Stella More Than Them" Bloom Said

"And Truth Be Told I Rather Have Stella As My Onee-San Than These Three Baka's" Cheyenne Said

"And We Couldn't Bring Her To Alfea For A Good Reason" Flora Said

"And That Is" Brandon Said Still Pointing His Sword At The Trix And Cheyenne

"She's A Girl With Animal DNA And Can Transform Into A Tokyo Mew Mew. In Other Word's She's A Protector Of The Earth..." Stella Said

"And Right Now She And Her Friend's Are Up Against A New Enemy That Want's To Take Over Earth And The Magic Dimension" Techa Explained

"Then What's The Trix Doing Here" Riven Asked

"This New Enemy Seem's To Be After Us And Want To Take Our Blood" Stormy Said

"Why Are They After Your Blood?" Thor Asked **(Yes I Added Daphne's Boyfriend And Nex ;D) **

"TO SEE IF WERE PART ANIMAL LIKE OUR SISTER!" Darcy Shouted. The Specialist And Daphne Stared Still A Little Confused At What's Going On

"Guy's This May Seem Hard To Believe But..." Musa Began

"But?" Nex Said

"The Trix And Us Decided To Team Up Until This Enemy Is Defeated" Aisha Finished

"Bloom, Are You Sure About This?" Daphne Asked Her Sister. Bloom Nodded. Roxy Walked Toward Cheyenne

"Cheyenne This Is The Specialist. Sky Brandon Timmy Riven Roy Helia And Thor And Nex." Roxy Said Pointing At Each Specialist With The Correct Name.

"And That's My Big Sister Daphne" Bloom Said And Pointed At Daphne

"Hiya My Name Is Cheyenne Trix" Cheyenne Said Smiling.

"Nice To Meet You Too. Wow Your Really Nothing Like Your Sister's" Helia Said Unaware The Trix Were Giving Him Dead Stare's

"Thank's!...Err What Time Is It Helia Onii-Chan?" Cheyenne Asked

"Um Two In The Afternoon" Helia Answered

"NYAA! I GOING BE LATE FOR WORK! GOTTA RUN BYE!" Cheyenne Said Running Away

**5 Hour's Later**

* * *

The Winx And Specialist And Daphne Came To Cafe Mew Mew And Saw Cheyenne Walk Up To Their Table

"Welcome To Cafe Mew Mew How Can I Be At Your Service Nya?" Cheyenne Said

"Cheyenne? You Work Here?" Nex Said

"Yep. Now Do You Want To Order Anything To Drink While Your Looking At Our Special's?" Cheyenne Said

"I Think We'll Have Some Lemon Iced Tea" Daphne Said

"Hai!" Cheyenne Said Going Into The Kitchen

"So All The Girl's That Work Here Are Tokyo Mew Mew's?" Timmy Asked

"Pretty Much" Techa Answered

"Thank You For Waiting. Here's Your Iced Tea." Cheyenne Said

"Thank You" Daphne Said And Payed Cheyenne. They Looked Around Cafe Mew Mew. It Was Empty Due To Closing Time And They Were The Only One's There. All Was Well Until A Scream Were Heard

"YOU STALKER! GET AWAY FROM ME NOW KISH. I NOT GOING OUT ON A DATE WITH YOU" Cheyenne Said Running Out Of The Kitchen Getting Ready To Throw A Fire Ball At Kisshu

"Oh Really Puppy-Dog?" Kish Said Trying To Flirt With Cheyenne

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT! RYOU KISSHU'S FLIRTING WITH ME AGAIN!" Cheyenne Shouted

Just Then Pie And Tart Appeared The Same Time Ryou Icy Darcy And Stormy Walked In

"PIE TART UNLESS YOU WANT TO CLEAN WHAT WILL BE LEFT OF YOUR BROTHER, GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Cheyenne Shouted

"What's Going On" Thor Asked Confused. The Winx Shrugged

"I Will Show You Puppy-Dog And My Beloved Kitty-Cat That I'm Much Better Than A Tree-Hugger" Kish Said And With Snap Of His Finger's He Made A Microphone And Karaoke Machine Appeared Out Of Nowhere.

"NOOOOO!" Pie And Tart And The Tokyo Mew Mew And Ryou And Keiichro Shouted At Kish

"YESSSSS!" Kish Shouted Back. The Winx Trix Specialist And Daphne Were Now Wondering What The Fluff Is Going On?

"Not Again. No No NOT AGAIN!" Ichigo Said Her Eye's Filling With Tear's

"Yes Again. Yes Yes Again" Kish Said

"I NOT GOING GO THOUGH THIS HORROR AGAIN! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Mint Shouted And Ran Toward To The Cafe's Door's Only To Find Out They Were Stuck Together

"What The Fluff Is Going On?" Darcy Said

"He's Going Sing..." Ringo Said

"Oh Come On, It Can't Be That Bad" Riven Said

**3 Hour's Later...O_e**

* * *

_"Ooh, Eeh, Ooh Ah Aah, Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang!" _Kish Sang Witch Doctor 189 Time's...

"I Take That Back. It Can Be BAD" Riven Said

"I've Stuck Here For Three Hour's...If I Stay Here Any Longer I Going Bing Bang His FACE..." Icy Said Giving Kish Death Stare's

"Go Right Ahead. We Won't Stop You" Bloom Said. Kish Stopped Singing And Everyone Sighed With Relief

"HERE'S ANOTHER SONG FOLK'S!" Kish Said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone Shouted

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Kish Shouted Back

Everyone In The Cafe Started Crying...

"Aww Your All To Sweet" Kish Said. Little Did He Know They Were Crying For A Whole Different Reason...

Then Music Started Playing Again. And Kish Started Singing Again

_If I Was Your Boyfriend_

I'd Never Let You Go

_I Can Take You Place's You Ain't Never Been To Before_

"If I Get A Hold Of Him...He Won't Be Seeing Any Other Place But The Emergency Room" Musa Hissed

_Baby Take A Chance Or You'll Never Know_

_I Got Money In My Hand's That I'd Really Like To Blow_

_Swag Swag Swag,_

_On You Chill'in By The Fire While We Eat'in Fondue_

_I Dunno About Me But I Know About You_

_So Say Hello To Falsetto In Three Two_

"Time To Cut Kisshu's Internet Again..." Pie Said To Tarb Who Was Now Covering His Eye's To Stop Himself From Seeing Kish Doing Air Guitar. Then Everything Went Quiet...Everyone Was Going Cheer Because He Was Quiet Till He Started Singing Again...Then Everyone Groaned Annoyed

_I'd Like To Be Everything You Want_

_Hey Girl Let Me Talk To You_

"BLUE KNIGHT TUXEDO MASK SAILOR MOON SOMEONE HELP US!" Cheyenne Shouted **(A/N: I Skipping A Few Lyric's Because I Lazy o-o)**

**1 Hour...And 87 Boyfriend's Later O_O**

* * *

_If I Was Your Boyfriend_

_Never Let You Go_

_Keep You On My Arm Girl_

_You'd Never Be Alone_

_I Can Be A Gentleman Anything You Want_

_If I Was Your Boyfriend_

_I'd Never Let You Go_

_Never Let You Go_

Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na Na

Ya Girl

Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na Na

Ey If I Was Your Boyfriend

_Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na Na Ey_

_Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na Na Ey_

If I Was Your Boyfriend

He Bowed. Still Grinning. However All The Winx. Trix. Specialist. Daphne. Mew Mew's. Ryou. Keiichro. Pie And Tarb Could Do Was Stare And Somewhere In The Cafe Cricket's Chirped.

"Really?" Kish Murmured

The Winx And Trix Looked At Each Other Then Back To Kish. "GET HIM!" Bloom And Icy Shouted

Everyone Then Tackled Kish Using Spell's And Any Object They Could Find To Hit Him. And Outside The Cafe Light's Could Be Seen Flashing Inside The Pink Building And Shouting Can Be Heard.

**Meanwhile Somewhere In Tokyo...**

* * *

The Sailor Senshi Watched The Whole Thing On Ami's Computer And Were Now Watching Kish Get Beat By Everyone In The Cafe

"Do You Think We Should Help Him?" Ami Questioned

"No This Is Just Getting Good" Minako Said Eating Popcorn With Usagi And Rei Who Were Enjoying Their Entertainment

"This Is Why We Don't Give People Advice When The TV Break's Down..." Makoto Said With A Sweat Drop

"Shhhh It's Just Now Getting Good" Rei Said

"TOSS HIM ICHIGO TOSS HIM!" Usagi Shouted And When Ichigo Tossed Kish, Rei Minako And Usagi Cheered While Ami And Makoto Sweat Dropped

"They Really Need To Get Out More..." Ami Said With A Sweat Drop. Makoto Nodded

* * *

**I Warned You It Be A Lot Of Fluff O_o So Yeah When The Sailor Senshi's TV Break's Down Don't Ask For Advice The Same Day It Break's Down! Unless You Wanna Be Like Kisshu And Get Tackled By People O_O XD**

Summary For Next Chapter:...I Don't Know What Chapter 8 Is Going Be About So I Guess You Can Say It's Going Be A Surprise o-o

NOTE: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB TOKYO MEW MEW OR SAILOR MOON. I ONLY OWN MEW VANILLA/CHEYENNE TRIX


End file.
